Power of the links
by Mya28
Summary: Mya est une jinjuriki, son maître n'est autre que le célèbre Killer Bee. Après trois ans d'entrainement acharné, de découvertes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres, elle revient dans son village, Kumo. Mais très vite les péripéties se suivent et ont toutes un lien. La quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja se prépare et Mya ne comptera pas parmi les spectateurs. Présence d'OCs.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Naruto alors je vous demanderez d'être indulgents étant donné que je ne suis pas écrivain professionnel.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf les personnages inventés qui sont les miens.

Note : Pour adapter le manga à mon histoire j'ai dû procéder à quelques modifications qui sont les suivantes :

-Killer Bee a toujours son démon taureau-poulpe mais celui-ci devient le démon à 7 queues  
-Le démon scellé à l'intérieur de mon personnage est celui à 8 queues donc et  
il a l'apparence d'un loup blanc ( voir lien en supprimant les parenthèses) http(:/) fs36/300W/f/2008/269/a/3/Houkou_in_Naruto_anime_by_  
-Ainsi, j'enlève le démon à 5 queues du manga (celui qui ressemble à un  
cheval-baleine (voir le lien en supprimant les parenthèses) http(:/)

Logique vu que mon personnage prend sa place d'une certaine façon et presque tous les autres se retrouvent en décaler, excusez-moi pour tout ce bazar donc je vais vous faire un résumer pour mieux comprendre : Gaara garde le démon à 1 queue, Yugito Nii garde le démon à 2 queues, Yagura ou le Yondaime Mizukage a toujours le démon à 3 queues, Rôshi est toujours en possession du démon à 4 queues, Utakata a toujours son démon mais celui-ci n'a plus que 5 queues au lieu de 6, Fû a toujours son démon mais celui-ci aussi perd une place et devient le démon à 6 queues au lieu de 7, puis vient le tour de Bee qui a maintenant son démon à 7 queues au lieu de 8, mon personnage avec son démon à 8 queues et Naruto. Nous avons donc, dans l'ordre :

Gaara avec Shukaku à 1queue, Yugito avec Matabi à 2 queues, Yagura avec Isopu à 3 queues, Rôshi avec Son Gokû à 4 queues, Utakata avec Saiken à 5 queues, Fû avec Chômei à 6 queues, Bee avec Gyûki à 7 queues, mon personnage avec son démon à 8 queues et pour finir Naruto avec Kurama à 9 queues.

J'espère que vous avez réussi à tout comprendre et encore pardon pour ces explications un peu embrouillées. A part cela, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à me lire et que je pourrai compter sur vos avis. Je suis ouverte aux critiques mais pas aux insultes. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.

Prologue

« Comment peux-tu faire ça ?! Comment peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux après ce que je viens de faire ?! »

« Comment oses-tu revenir après tout ce que tu nous as fait endurer !? »

« Quel est ton but ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaies pas de comprendre ?! »

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! »

« En fait tu n'as pas changé et ce que je pensais est maintenant confirmé. »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? » *BIG SMILE*

« Que tu es et tu resteras toujours le même baka ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça !? »

« Comment peux-tu comprendre ce que l'on ressent sans même savoir ce par quoi nous sommes passés ?! »

« Non je ne cherche pas la guerre mais juste une réponse. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais...tout le monde finit par quitter cette terre et certains le font sans même  
que l'on s'en rende compte... »

« Quelle est la chose la plus importante pour toi ?! La vengeance ou la paix ?! »

« Tuez la démone ! »

« Au lieu d'essayer de prendre toute la place essaye d'abord de comprendre la souffrance  
des autres et de la respecter. »

« Tu ne seras jamais un ninja, tu es et tu resteras toujours une malédiction ! »

« Comment veux-tu qu'on aime quelqu'un comme toi ?! »

« Pour moi ce n'est pas une question de force et de puissance mais juste de volonté. »

« Maintenant que tu n'es plus là il me sera plus que jamais difficile de tisser d'autres liens... »

« **NON ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST ALORS TAIS-TOI !** »

« N'essayes même pas de te rebeller parce que sinon tu le payeras ! »

« Si jamais tu lui as fait du mal tu auras à faire à moi ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essayes pas de comprendre ce que les autres font pour toi ?! »

« J'en ai marre, tu ne comprends rien à rien...alors maintenant laisse-moi ! »

« Non...tu ne sais rien et c'est peut-être mieux pour le moment... »

« Ne me demandes pas ça à moi ! »

« Franchement tu me dégoûtes... »

« C'est quoi pour toi ? Un jeu ? Une façon de prouver que tu es le meilleur ?! »

« Désolée mais je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est stupide ! »

« Si tu veux y aller alors vas-y mais ne viens pas te plaindre après ! »

« Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?! Je suis vraiment trop bête ! »

« C'est trop tard maintenant... »

« Tu n'auras jamais plus à vivre ça ! Du moins...je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive plus ! »

« Comment peux-tu espérer gagner si tu ne te bats pas jusqu'au bout !? »

« Seras-tu à la hauteur ? »

« Penses-tu vraiment qu'en t'infligeant une blessure tu peux ressentir ne serais-ce qu'un  
dixième de ce que l'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un ?! »

« Tu ne dois plus jamais faire ça ! Tu m'entends ?! Plus jamais ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

« Je ne suis pas à la recherche du pouvoir mais simplement de l'écoute... »

« Je cherche juste la vérité... »

« Ce n'est pas là que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. »

« Elle n'est pas parfaite et alors ? Trouves-moi seulement quelqu'un sur cette terre qui l'est ? »

« Elle n'as rien d'une démone, elle est juste vivante. »

« Ne lui cherches pas trop des noises tu veux ? Et puis tu ne sais même pas par quoi elle est passée... »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?! »

« Le plus important c'est d'y croire. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? »

« C'est simple crois en elle comme je crois en toi. »

Voici mon prologue qui est constitué de phrases extraites de ma fiction. J'espère avoir réussi à installer le suspens et que cela vous donne envie de lire la suite. Merci de me lire et ne vous en faites pas la suite arrive très prochainement.


	2. Chapitre 1

**~ Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi, pourquoi tant de haine et de violence ?! ~**

(James Horner - Shutting Down The Grace's Lab)

(Petit conseil: écoutez la musique en boucle pour bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance)

Un village en feu, quelque part dans le pays de la Foudre, la guerre fait rage, les maisons brulent et dans l'une d'elles...

"Mya cours ! Sauves-toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils te trouvent ici tu m'entends !?"

"Mais Maman..."

"Non, SAUVE-TOI !"

Un homme apparait, saisit la petite fille rousse de 6 ans par taille et l'emmena. Elle criait, se débattait mais rien à faire elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer de l'étreinte de cet homme.

"MAMAN !"

"Elle ne risque rien ma chérie, tant que je suis là pour vous protéger mais maintenant sauve-toi ! Ecoute ce que t'a dit ta mère." lui dit l'homme. Elle le reconnu, des larmes roulèrent le long de ses petites joues.

"Mais Papa, on ne peut pas la laisser, elle va mourir comme tous les autres sinon !"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon c½ur, je suis là, je vais aller aider ta mère mais toi cour !"

Il fut coupé par des cris et des bruits de kunais qui s'entrechoquent. Une jeune femme ninja était en train de se battre vaillamment contre un adversaire imposant. Le sang perlait au coin de ses lèvres, de son front, de son ventre et de sa jambe droite.

"MAY !"

L'homme, qui n'était autre que le père de la petite fille et le mari de May (la jeune Kunoichi en train de se battre), posa sa fille à terre et s'empressa d'aller aider sa compagne. Le combat faisait rage. La petite fille était pétrifiée par la peur, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, les larmes ne cessaient de s'échapper de ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle était en train d'assister à la scène la plus choquante de sa vie, à seulement 6 ans. Trois ninjas ennemis arrivèrent pour prêter main forte à leur compagnon en difficulté. Les parents de la petite fille se battaient avec force et courage mais cela n'a pas suffit... May fut tuée en s'interposant entre un ennemi et son mari pour que celui-ci ne soit pas tué. Elle se retourna vers lui, sourit de toutes ses dents, le sang coulait des deux extrémités de ses lèvres à présent, elle lui dit quelque chose, regarda sa fille et s'effondra. Le shinobi devint alors incontrôlable, il élimina tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher de sa fille et du corps de sa compagne. Les ennemis arrivaient de toutes parts et même si la maison poursuivait sa combustion, le combat continuait de plus belle.  
Soudain, un ninja ennemi s'approcha pour tuer la petite mais son père s'interposa et reçu le kunai qui ne lui était pas destiné en plein c½ur. Son adversaire ricana mais s'arrêta immédiatement.

"Démon !"cracha-t-il avant de s'effondrer.

Le mari de May tomba à genoux, du sang coulait aussi de ses lèvres, il se retourna vers sa fille, lui murmura quelque chose puis s'écroula à son tour. La petite rouquine pleurait, regarda une dernière fois les corps sans vie de ses parents et se mit à courir. Cependant, elle ne trouvait plus le chemin vers la sortie de la maison en feu, il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Elle toussait, la fumée l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Elle n'arrivait plus à avancer et tomba à terre. Il lui semblait pourtant entendre une voix... "Mya !" mais elle perdit connaissance.

_Est-ce que je suis morte ? Ça sent le brulé... Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui  
s'est passé ? Je ne sais pas...je ne sais plus..._

Mya, la petite fille rousse, ouvrit les yeux. Elle était devant sa maison qui brulait toujours et qui n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Le sol des rues était couvert de cendres et il y avait des corps calcinés un peu partout. Elle se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé. Mais qui l'avait sauvé ? Tout à coup elle entendit une voix malgré le crépitement des flammes.

"Y A QUELQU'UN ? EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENTEND ?!"

Un petit garçon blond d'à peu près son âge sortit d'un croisement de rues. Manifestement c'était lui qui venait de crier. Il l'aperçut et couru vers elle.

"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?"

Mya détailla le visage de ce jeune garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était blond, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux bleus et la frimousse tachée de petites gouttes de sang et de cendres. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa maison en flamme et les larmes recommencèrent leur course folle sur ses joues. Le petit blondinet sembla comprendre même si elle n'avait rien dit. Il lui attrapa la main et la tira pour qu'elle se lève.

"Viens ! Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici ! Il faut qu'on trouve les autres survivants et qu'on s'en aille tout de suite avant de finir brulés nous aussi !"

Elle ne dit rien et se laissa entrainer. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il garder son sang-froid dans un moment pareil ?! Ils coururent un bon moment en slalomant entre les maisons de l'enfer. Ils ne trouvèrent personne de vivant, seulement des corps calcinés le long des rues.

"J'ai découvert un garçon tout à l'heure et je lui ai dit de m'attendre sur la colline hors du village avec un peu de chance, il est toujours là-bas..." dit-il.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du village, il l'entraina vers la petite colline qui faisait face aux habitations. Un autre garçon s'y trouvait, sans doute celui que son sauveur avait évoqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était à peu près de leur âge également, les cheveux un peu plus longs, ébouriffés et blancs. Ses yeux étaient dorés et reflétaient la peur, l'incompréhension, la tristesse et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Il tourna la tête en les sentant arriver.

"Il n'y a personne d'autre ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Non, malheureusement je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre à part cette fille, tout le monde est mort et l'ennemi s'est déjà retiré..." répondit le blondinet.

"Alors ça veut dire que..." sanglota le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

"Oui, nous sommes les seuls survivants..." acheva son compagnon en baissant la tête.

Un énorme fracas se fit entendre. Les trois enfants se retournèrent vers leur village en feu et comme si elles avaient reçu l'ordre de le faire en même temps, les habitations s'écroulèrent. Les jeunes contemplèrent cet horrible spectacle, ils étaient à bout de forces, la fumée avait gagné du terrain et ils étaient à présent enveloppés dans un nuage de cendres, l'air devint irrespirable. Ils tombèrent tous les trois, inconscients.

* * *

Chers lecteurs voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plus et non ennuyé. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu court pour un début, c'est plus pour installer le suspens. J'attends vos commentaires et impressions avec impatience pour écrire et publier la suite. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'encouragent et surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions je serais ravie de pouvoir y répondre. Merci encore.


	3. Chapitre 2

**~ Chapitre 2 : La fin d'une équipe. ~**

(Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Saika)

Ces trois enfants furent les seuls survivants du village. Leurs sauveteurs, des ninjas, les ramenèrent à Kumo où ils les transportèrent d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Une fois remis sur pieds, ils furent interrogés sur ce qui s'était passé.

Le jeune garçon blond, Kaishi, apprit aux interrogateurs que leur village avait été pris pour cible mais il en ignorait la raison. Il disait que ses parents avaient été tués en le défendant. Le chef, qui se chargeait de l'interrogatoire et de la récupération des témoignages, remarqua que ce garçon, en dépit de son jeune âge, était très intelligent car il leur révéla en un plan détaillé, l'assaut de l'ennemi et la stratégie appliquée. Il constata également que les yeux du blondinet brillaient d'une lueur particulière, celle de la tristesse mais aussi et surtout du désir de vengeance.  
Une fois son récit terminé, ce fût au tour des autres de témoigner. Le petit garçon se leva, sortit de la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise dans le couloir.

Tout en terminant son compte rendu, le chef ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce garçonnet était impressionnant, il n'avait pas paniqué et sauvé deux personnes. Plus tard, ce sera un grand ninja, pensa-t-il.  
Le second garçon, Akashi, vint à son tour dire tout ce qu'il savait. Il semblait perdu, choqué, très malheureux, il avait du mal à parler. Les larmes coulaient sur ses petites joues, ses parents avaient eux aussi été tué. Il ne leur apprit rien de plus.  
Mya, la petite rouquine, fut la dernière à passer. Elle s'assit, ses yeux humides semblaient vides, elle ne faisait aucun bruit et ne parlait pas.

"Peux-tu nous raconter ce qui t'es arrivé ?" lui demanda le chef.

"..."

Un long silence s'installa. Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et se contentait de fixer la table. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle ouvrit la bouche.

"Et à quoi ça vous servirait ?" demanda-t-elle en fixant toujours la table.

"Nous avons besoin de plus d'informations sur les agresseurs et puis il y avait des ninjas dans ton village, des ninjas qui étaient nos amis..."

"Essayes un peu de comprendre, nous aussi nous sommes tristes car certains d'entre nous ont aussi perdu des proches, alors soit gentille et coopères !" ajouta un jeune chunin.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux étincelaient de colère et de tristesse à présent.

"Et alors ?! Mes parents sont morts sous mes yeux, j'ai perdu toute ma famille, tout mon village et tout ça à cause du monstre !" cria-t-elle, furieuse.

Le chef et le chunin écarquillèrent les yeux.

"Du monstre ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?" l'interrogea le chef.

La petite fille ne l'écoutait plus, elle avait les poings serrés sur la table et tremblait.

"Tout ça c'est à cause de lui...à cause de moi..."

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez !" s'écria le chef.

Un ninja médecin accouru, se pencha et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille pendant qu'un autre ninja raccompagna la fillette dans le couloir.

"QUOI !?, cria le chef, D'accord, je comprends tout à présent..."

Le ninja médecin repartit et le chunin demanda à son supérieur ce qu'il avait appris.

"La gamine serait l'hôte du démon à 8 queues et c'est pour s'en emparer que les ennemis ont attaqué." expliqua ce dernier.

"Comment est-ce possible ?! Je croyais que personne au monde n'avait réussi à être l'hôte du Hachibi !"

"Elle n'a encore que six ans tout peut lui arriver, tu sais..." répondit le chef.

-  
Tout le monde au village de Kumo eut vent de cette histoire et les habitants appelèrent ces trois enfants "Les 3 survivants". Du fait d'avoir vécu la même tragédie renforça les liens entre Mya, Kaishi et Akashi. Ils souhaitèrent devenir ninja. On les inscrivit donc à l'académie du village où ils apprirent les bases. Le temps passa. Tous les trois devinrent des genins et formèrent l'équipe 8. Le dirigeant de cette équipe, Fukashi, un des meilleurs jonins du village leur apprit une multitude de choses. C'était un homme de taille normale, musclé, blond aux cheveux hérissés. Il avait bon caractère, de nature calme et posé, très intelligent, assez mystérieux, généreux et surtout très fort. Très vite, il s'attacha à ses élèves qu'il ne manquait pas d'encourager et qu'il considérait un peu comme ses enfants. L'équipe 8 enchaina les missions avec succès, jamais elle ne revenait sans avoir atteint son objectif. Nos trois jeunes poursuivaient leur entrainement et donnaient tout le temps le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Chacun avançait à son rythme et tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce jour...

On assigna une nouvelle mission de rang C à l'équipe 8. Quoi de plus normal ? Sauf que cette fois-ci, plus de nouvelles. Le Raikage envoya des troupes à leur recherche. Deux jours plus tard, il apprit qu'on les avait retrouvés au fond d'un gigantesque cratère, une zone de 20 km avait été entièrement détruite. Les corps sans vie de Fukashi et Kaishi avaient été découverts ainsi que ceux de Mya et Akashi grièvement blessés et un autre homme décédé également.

-  
Coucou chers lecteurs ! :D  
Voici le chapitre 2, qui est une fois de plus un chapitre très court et je m'en excuse U_U mais je vous promets que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs ! Qu'est-il donc arrivé à l'équipe 8 ? Ce chapitre est une avance accélérée si on veut mais ne vous inquiétez pas je mettrais pleins de flash-back dans la suite pour que vous compreniez ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Alors patience ^^ ! Je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques mais pas aux insultes bien sur :). Merci et à la prochaine ! =D


	4. Chapitre 3

**~ Chapitre 3 : Des souvenirs qui font mal à chaque fois qu'on y repense. ~**

(Ludovico Einaudi – Fly)

Je n'ai jamais fait partie d'une équipe... A l'académie, on n'était pas assez pour former des groupes de trois. Alors je me suis retrouvé tout seul et tous mes amis sont partis, chacun dans son escouade. Les senseis m'ont mis dans plusieurs équipes mais à chaque fois ça ne collait pas. C'est vrai vous avez déjà vu un trio de genins à quatre ? Bien sûr que non. Puis, un jour alors que je devais changer d'équipe pour la énième fois, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça. J'étais dans le couloir, puis Mabui-sama est venue me chercher.

« Ryu, tu peux venir. » m'a-t-elle demandé avec un sourire forcé que j'ai tout de suite remarqué.

« Attends Mabui, il faut que je lui parle d'abord. » l'interrompit un homme.

« Comme tu voudras Hiro. »

« Merci, je vais faire vite. »

Hiro est un jonin mais il n'a pas d'équipe à entrainer, il a enseigné à l'académie et je le connais. Mabui-sama retourne dans le bureau du Raikage et il se dirige vers moi, s'accroupit et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Ryu, je sais que ça n'a pas été toujours facile pour toi mais il faut que je te parle de cette nouvelle équipe... » commence-t-il.

« Pourquoi il y a un problème ? »

« Ecoute...ce groupe dans lequel tu vas être assigné a perdu son sensei et un membre. Alors, même si c'est difficile au début, fais des efforts et cela va marcher. Les deux jeunes gens qui ont ton âge ont beaucoup souffert alors même si ils ne vont pas vers toi fais tout ton possible pour leur redonner le sourire, prouve-leur que tu peux devenir un membre de leur équipe et tout ira bien. »

Bien sûr, ceci n'étais pas une promesse...  
Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai vu quand je suis rentré dans ce bureau... Devant moi, le Raikage était à son bureau, il se tenait la tête et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Oui je sais ce que vous devez penser, vous vous dites que lui qui est un si grand homme qui fait tout le temps le dur et qui est souvent rustre ne peut pas déprimer. Et bien je ne suis pas de cet avis. Voyez-vous je pense que même les grands hommes qui sont forts sont capables d'éprouver des sentiments comme la tristesse de la perte d'un excellent soldat ou encore la frustration.  
Bref, quoi qu'il en soit devant son bureau, il y avait un garçon aux cheveux blancs et une fille rousse, ils avaient la tête baissée et les yeux complètement vides. Ce que j'ai vu à ce moment-là je ne le qualifierais pas d'équipe mais de personnes ayant perdu toute foi en la vie. Cela m'a touché plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé... Les voir ainsi tous les deux... Je les connaissais déjà de l'académie mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'ils aient traversé tant d'épreuves.  
Le Raikage a relevé la tête et m'a regardé.

« Désormais, tu feras partie de l'équipe 8. Je vous assignerais un nouveau sensei dans la journée, vous pouvez disposer. »

Ils se sont retournés et sont sortis sans même me regarder. A ce moment-là, je me suis vraiment sentit comme un intrus. Mais je devais faire quelque chose. Oui, je ne pouvais pas les laisser dans cet état.  
Plus j'y repense plus je me dis que finalement ce jour-là j'aurais dû être plus gentil parce que naturellement je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient traversé auparavant. Mais que voulez-vous quand on est un gamin et qu'on n'a pas vécu suffisamment longtemps pour avoir cette chose qu'on appelle l'expérience et bien on ne comprend même pas la moitié des choses qui nous entourent.

Aujourd'hui je m'en rends compte parce que j'ai mûri (un peu). Une fois, sortit nous nous sommes retrouvés au terrain d'entrainement, tous les trois.

« Salut ! Moi, c'est Ryu ! » m'exclamai-je avec un sourire pour paraitre plus amical.

« Ouais, je te connais. On était ensemble à l'académie, moi c'est Akashi et elle c'est Mya. » m'a-t-il répondu en me serrant la main.

« Salut Mya ! »

Elle avait les yeux vides auparavant mais mes derniers mots leurs ont donné une teinte que je n'oublierais jamais, celle de la colère et de la tristesse.

« NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA ! Ne fais pas semblant de nous connaitre alors que tu ne sais strictement rien sur nous ! Et puis tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin d'un remplaçant ?! Mais tu nous prends pour qui ?! Des traîtres ?! Alors là certainement pas ! Tu ne feras JAMAIS partie de notre équipe, JAMAIS on ne remplacera Kaishi ! Vous vous prenez pour qui tous à vouloir tout effacer quand ça vous chante ! Je vous déteste ! » cria-t-elle en s'enfuyant.

« Mya ! Désolé pour son comportement, je reviens. » s'excusa Akashi en partant à sa suite.

Je suis resté là planté, toujours avec la main tendu qu'elle avait repoussée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, peut-être un quart d'heure, peut-être même plus. Quoi qu'il en soit j'étais toujours là quand le nouveau sensei est arrivé. Il m'a demandé ce qui c'était passé pour que je sois là planté à ne rien faire, je le soupçonne de nous avoir vu et d'avoir attendu pour voir comment je réagissais mais bon.

« Je ne serais jamais intégré. » lui ai-je répondu en le regardant avec des yeux pleins de reproches. Il n'y était pour rien mais c'était  
comme ça.

_

Chers lecteurs, pardon pour tout ce retard mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire en ce moment. Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ^^. L'arrivée d'un nouveau membre, Ryu, bouleverse le fonctionnement de l'équipe. Mya va-t-elle l'accepter ? Et Ryu va-t-il s'intégré dans son nouveau groupe ? Vous le serez en lisant la suite ! ;D


	5. Chapitre 4

**~ Chapitre 4 : Retour au bercail ~**

(Ludovico Einaudi - Andare)

Le vent fouette de nouveau mon visage. La forêt a disparu depuis un bon moment déjà, les hautes montagnes font de nouveau parties de mon champ de vision. Quel plaisir de retrouver les nuages, ils m'avaient tant manqués. Leur silhouette irrégulière, leur aspect de coton et cette sensation de douceur à chaque fois qu'on les contemple me traverse de nouveau. Combien de temps suis-je partie ? 3 ans. 3 ans déjà. J'ai l'impression que cela en fait 10. Le temps m'a-t-il fait changer ? A vrai dire je n'en sais rien mais une chose est sure, je me sens comme un oiseau qui a migré pendant une période indéterminée, très longue et qui vient de retrouver son nid. C'est assez agréable. Comment vont les autres ? Il me tarde de les revoir, je suis toute excitée à cette idée. 3 ans que j'ai quitté le village de Kumo et ses hauteurs pour partir en formation avec mon maître, Killer Bee. C'est un ninja des plus respectés du pays. Son truck c'est le rap, au début je trouvais cela pénible et même agaçant mais maintenant que nous nous connaissons mieux lorsqu'il me parle en rappant je lui répond de la même manière, nous nous sommes créés nos petits codes de langage. Je lui dois énormément, j'en suis consciente. Ca y est, je peux distinguer l'entrée du village.

"Enfin !" m'exclamai-je.

" Yo ! Enfin de retour chez nous ! Tâchons de ne pas finir en ragoût ! "

Nous franchissons la grande porte, rien n'a changé ici. C'est bon de se rendre compte que nos repères n'ont pas bougé. Les gardes se précipitent vers nous en nous voyant.

"Bee-sama vous êtes enfin de retour !" s'exclament-ils tous joyeux.

"Tien mais ça ne serait pas la petite Mya ? Que tu as grandi !"

"Et vous vous ne changez pas." leur répondis-je en souriant.

"Je vais avertir Raikage-sama de votre arrivée." s'écrit un ninja brun en s'élançant.

Nous marchons en direction du bureau du frère de Bee. Les autres nous posent pleins de questions et comme d'habitude les réponses de mon professeur sont sous forme de rap, ça m'amuse car ils ne comprennent que la moitié de ce qu'il dit. Je décide de leur servir de traductrice à leur plus grand bonheur.

"Mya, regarde qui est venu te souhaiter la bienvenue !" déclara un de nos accompagnateurs.

Je me retournai, en face de nous, au bout de la rue, se tenaient un grand homme à la peau foncée, avec une épaisse tignasse blonde claire, presque blanche, ébouriffée qui cachait son œil droit (droit du point de vue de Mya mais en réalité elle dissimule son œil gauche si on se met dans la peau de la personne décrite), je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, il n'en existe pas deux comme Darui. A côté de lui se trouvait Shî, son coéquipier et meilleur ami. Devant eux, deux jeunes hommes qui me semblaient familiers. Ils font la même taille, l'un a des yeux dorés et des cheveux blancs et l'autre yeux et cheveux noirs. Ils me regardaient en souriant.

"Le temps a beau passer je reconnaîtrais toujours ces yeux et ces longs cheveux couleur de feu !" s'écrit le brun.

J'écarquille les yeux, non ce ne sont pas eux tout de même ?!

"C'est Akashi et Ryu ?!" demandai-je à notre accompagnateur.

"Bien sûr que c'est nous espèce de baka ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?! Qui serait assez fou pour venir t'accueillir !?" s'indigna Ryu.

Pour une belle surprise c'en est une ! 3 ans que je n'avais pas revu mes coéquipiers et meilleurs amis. Physiquement, ils ont beaucoup changés enfin ils ont surtout grandis et pris pas mal de muscles. C'est que cette rencontre ne me laisse pas indifférente, je suis tellement étonnée qu'ils soient venus pour m'accueillir ici qu'il m'est impossible de dire quoi que ce soit et de faire le moindre pas.

"Elle a pas l'air super contente de nous voir on dirait !" s'exclame Akashi avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

"Ouais, est-ce qu'on a bien fait devenir finalement ?" renchérit Ryu.

Je me dirige vers eux lentement puis sans comprendre comment j'accélère et finis par courir.

(Ludovico Einaudi - Divenire)

Je suis tellement heureuse de les retrouver. Ils me serrent dans leurs bras, je rigole.

"Vous êtes des imbéciles, et vous resteraient toujours des imbéciles !" leur dis-je.

"Eh ! Soit reconnaissante un peu ! Et puis t'aimes bien être avec des imbéciles non ?" me demande Ryu.

"Oui, peut-être parce que j'en suis une moi aussi." lui répondis-je.

"En tous cas, tu as vachement grandis et changé depuis la dernière fois !" remarque Darui en s'approchant.

"Euh...merci."

Nous nous saluons en nous tapant les poings comme on le fait souvent entre amis à Kumo. Puis nous nous dirigeons tous vers le bureau du Raikage. Rien n'a changé, je reconnais bien ce bâtiment perché sur le plus haut sommet du village. Nous discutons tout en marchant. Les garçons me demandent de leur raconter mon expédition mais je veux garder ça pour plus tard et je m'empresse de les questionner sur leur entrainement et leurs activités. Akashi m'explique que cela n'a pas été de tout repos surtout avec Ryu pour unique partenaire mais que finalement ils ont réussi à mettre au point de nouvelles techniques de combat en coordination. Mon autre ami ne manque pas de me faire remarquer qu'ils ont eu Darui et Shi comme sensei personnels. Celui-là alors ! Il n'en manque pas une pour faire le malin. Je suis tellement contente de les avoir retrouvé, c'est vrai que leur joie de vivre me manquait. Ryu me raconte leur entrainement intensif et les progrès qu'ils ont fait. Puis nous voici dans le bureau. Le Raikage est de dos et regarde le paysage, sa secrétaire, Mabui, vient nous accueillir.

"Entrez, soyez les bienvenus. J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé." nous demande-t-elle en souriant.

" Nickel ma belle ! " s'exclame Bee.

Le Raikage se retourne et nous dévisage, l'air sévère.

"Bee ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'imbécile ! Tu ne reviens pas de croisière que je sache alors maintenant que vous êtes rentrés vous allez avoir beaucoup de travail ! Tu me donneras ton rapport plus tard. Quant à toi jeune fille..." crie-t-il.

Je sursaute. Je ne suis plus habituée à ses sautes d'humeur et c'est vrai que quand il s'emporte, il est assez flippant.

"Je suis content de te revoir. Tu vas pouvoir réintégrer ton équipe et vous aller pouvoir partir en missions. Mabui en a déjà sélectionner quelques-unes pour vous alors au travail ! Vous pouvez disposer. Bee, Darui, Shi restez-là, j'ai à vous parler." acheva-t-il.

"Oui Raikage-sama !" répondons-nous au garde à vous.

Nous sortons, Mabui nous suit pour nous expliquer la mission.

"Oh la la, vous êtes à peine rentrés qu'on nous confie déjà du boulot..." soupir Ryu.

"Râle pas ! C'est notre travail après tout." railla Akashi.

"Je suis contente, c'est l'occasion de voir si notre coordination d'équipe n'a pas trop rouillé pendant tout ce temps." incitais-je.

"Vous avez raison, pour cette mission c'est Baku qui vous accompagnera." nous précisa-t-elle.

Baku est l'un de nos anciens senseis. Il est très sévère, n'est du genre à avoir un grand sens de l'humour, aussi grand que Darui, chauve, des lunettes de soleil noires, baraqué comme une armoire à glace et que dire de plus... Ah si ! Il ne fait pas beaucoup de compliment et ne sourit jamais. Le type très militaire qui ne pense qu'à la réussite de la mission et rien d'autre. Il nous en a fait bavé quand il dirigeait l'équipe et même si j'ai souvent râlé après lui par le passé je me rends compte maintenant qu'en fait ce n'est pas un si mauvais bougre cet homme-là. Je me demande comment vont se passer les retrouvailles. Tien le voilà qui arrive. (Au fait ils sont dans le couloir vu qu'ils sont sortis du bureau désolée j'ai oublié de le préciser ^^")

"Ah Mabui ! Où est l'équipe avec laquelle je pars ?" demande-t-il.

"Vous accomplirait cette mission avec l'équipe 8." confirme-t-elle.

Il nous dévisage.

"Encore avec ses gamins infernaux ?! Autant faire la mission tout seul cela serait plus vite réglé mais bon ce sont les ordres du Raikage." persiffle-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire sur lui, cet homme est un démon ! Je vais lui régler son compte !

"Le temps a beau passer j'ai toujours envie de le démolir !" vocifère Ryu.

"D'accord, viens je te suis !" ajoutai-je.

"Arrêtez vos conneries, on y va." soupira Akashi.

-

Voici enfin le chapitre 4 ! 3 ans après un long voyage, Mya revient à Kumo. Les choses n'ont pas tellement changées mais très vite le cours des événements va prendre une tournure particulière. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas et encore merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent et qui patientent. Bisous


	6. Chapitre 5

**~ Chapitre 5 : Pensées nostalgiques ~**

(Mylène Farmer – Laisse le vent emporter tout)

Nous avions quelques heures de quartier libre pour nous préparer avant d'entamer notre nouvelle mission. Chacun rentra chez lui pour préparer ses affaires avant le départ. 3 ans que je n'avais pas gravi les marches de l'escalier en fer qui menait à mon appartement. Oui, étant orpheline depuis mon arrivée ici, je loge dans un grand immeuble vitré bâti sur un des hauts pics du village, un peu comme le bureau du Raikage si vous préférez sauf qu'aucune montagne du village n'est plus haute que celle où vit le Raikage. J'habite quasiment au dernier étage, à l'avant dernier pour être plus précise. Depuis que je suis gosse j'aime beaucoup la hauteur même si le vent n'est pas toujours des plus chaud je m'y suis faite. J'arrive devant la porte, sors mes clés et tourne la serrure. La porte grince et un nuage de poussière sort. Je tousse un peu.

« Oh bordel ! *kof, kof* J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de cafards sinon je vais m'éclater à tout nettoyer ! »

J'enlève mes scandales et les laisse dans l'entrée. Le parquet, les meubles, les bibelots, tout est recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Je les vois bien maintenant les trois années d'absence.

« Bon, avant de se reposer va falloir faire un peu de ménage ici ! »

Aller il faut que je me motive mais c'est pas gagné. Je me précipite vers la grande baie-vitrée du salon pour airer un peu. Ah, oui je ne vous ai pas expliqué comment était mon chez moi. Rien de bien compliqué, une fois la porte d'entrée franchie, on laisse les chaussures sur le côté puis il y a une marche pour grimper sur le parquet, on tombe directement sur le salon qui la pièce principale je dirais puisque c'est la plus grande. Ensuite, à droite il y a une porte et derrière la salle de bain qui est assez petite et très simple. Retour au salon, sur la gauche un petit passage qui débouche sur la cuisine mais il est situé...comment expliquer cela...hum...juste au tout début puis un peu plus loin on longe le mur gauche qui délimite le salon et il y a une porte qui mène à ma chambre. Oui, je sais ce n'est pas très bien expliqué mais vous devrez vous en contenter. Ma chambre n'est pas très grande non plus. Mon appartement n'a pas de décoration particulière, dans le salon il y a deux buffets, trois canapé (deux une place et un autre plus grand trois place) qui sont disposés au centre en carré (c'est-à-dire le premier dos au mur de gauche à deux places, à côté celui à trois places qui est de dos quand on rentre et enfin le troisième à deux place dos au mur de droite. Ils sont en face des deux grandes baies vitrées qui donnent sur le paysage et surtout sur ma terrasse. C'est mon endroit préféré, elle n'est pas très grande et pas terminée. D'ailleurs je crois que jamais je ne la terminerais car elle me plait comme elle est, en forme d'arc de cercle en ciment blanc, sans barrière avec quelques pots de fleurs qui sont au bord. J'ai toujours aimé venir ici, c'est le seul endroit où je ne me sens pas oppressée. Il y a toujours du vent, j'adore inspirer très fort et gonfler mes poumons d'air pur. La vue est magnifique. Je m'attaque au ménage. Purée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme poussière ! Il m'a bien fallu une heure pour que tout soit propre. Je ne suis pas une maniaque de la propreté mais étant seule très tôt je me suis rendue compte très rapidement que le confort ne pouvait pas être sans un minimum de nettoyage. Je vais prendre l'air sur la terrasse, le soir tombe. Je m'assois sur le rebord et laisse mes pieds pendre. C'est peut-être stupide mais depuis que je vis ici j'adore faire cela en contemplant les étoiles. Seulement, il est trop tôt pour distinguer les petites boules de lumière. Je regarde le paysage, les lampes commencent à s'allumer dans les immeubles voisins. Ce spectacle si familier fait remonter en moi des souvenirs.

Cela remonte à l'époque où j'étais encore à l'académie, l'après-midi les enseignants séparaient la classe en deux, d'un côté les filles de l'autre les garçons. Chaque groupe faisait des activités différentes. Les garçons faisaient plutôt du sport et nous...d'autres choses comme la couture, la poterie, l'art floral en clair des choses qui ne m'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Oui, j'ai toujours été un garçon manqué, j'avais les cheveux courts (même coupe que sur la photo du lien http(:/) fairytail/images/5/59/Erza_first_arrive_to_Fairy_

il faut supprimer les paranthèses pour utiliser ce lien) et je préférais le sport aux banalités faites pour les petites fifilles fragiles.

(Mylène Farmer – Sans contrefaçon)

Naturellement, je préférais regarder les garçons courir autour de la cour en les enviant plutôt que d'écouter ma sensei qui nous enseignait comment faire un vase en poterie. Je me faisais souvent gronder pour mon inattention régulière. Mais que voulez-vous quand on est une gamine qui n'est pas née dans ce village, qui est arrivée en cours d'année, qui n'a que des amis masculin et qui est constamment embêtée par la gente féminine ce n'est pas évident ! La plupart des filles de ma classe ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole et ne cherchait pas à me connaître ni à m'intégrer. Par contre, je me souviens de trois pestes que je n'ai jamais pu supporter. Dès mon arrivée, elles s'étaient mise dans la tête que j'étais l'ennemi numéro un à abattre car j'étais un peu rebelle, je me faisais souvent remarquer rien que par la couleur de mes cheveux et surtout parce que je me sentais mieux avec les garçons. Du coup, il était inconcevable qu'elles me laissent tranquille. Elles sont rapidement devenues mes pires ennemis surtout leur chef, Tiana. Elle avait les cheveux longs, blonds, bouclés et rassemblés en deux couettes. Pour moi, elle a toujours ressemblé à un caniche parce qu'en plus d'avoir les cheveux gonflés, ses cris ressemblaient aux jappements de ces chiens. Enfin bref, je ne pouvais pas me l'encadrer celle-là. Très vite cela a été la guerre entre nous.

Un jour, notre sensei nous enseignait une technique pour réussir à coup sûr à tricoter correctement sans se tromper. Nous étions restées dans la salle de classe, j'étais assise au troisième rang contre la fenêtre et je regardais les garçons faire des exercices dans la cour.

« Mya, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Seulement, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et ne l'entendais même pas. Elle soupira et vint se poster devant ma table.

« Mya ! »

Elle me fit sursauter. Les autres rigolaient.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens d'expliquer à l'instant ? » s'impatienta-t-elle en se penchant vers moi.

« Euh...je sais pas. » répondis-je en baissant la tête et en rougissant légèrement.

« Ah bravo ! Sois plus attentive ! »

Vite, je devais trouver quelque chose à dire pour qu'elle ne fasse pas un énième sermon devant tout le monde.

« Oui, mais j'ai pas eu de pelote de laine. » m'exclamais-je.

« Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! »

Elle se redressa et s'adressa aux autres élèves.

« L'une d'entre vous n'aurait-elle pas une pelote en trop à prêter à cette demoiselle qui a la tête dans les nuages ? »

Pour réponse, elle obtint des négations de la tête.

« Bon, très bien je vais aller t'en cherche une dans la réserve, en attendant je veux vous commenciez en appliquant les conseils que  
je vous ai donné, soyez sage je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » dit-elle en sortant de la classe.

Je soupirai puis retournai la tête en direction de la fenêtre quand une voix s'éleva.

« Pff t'es vraiment qu'une bonne à rien ! »

Je dirigeai mon regard vers cette vipère qui n'était autre que Tiana. Elle était au premier rang tout à ma diagonale et elle s'était levée.

« C'est à cause de toi qu'on perd toujours du temps en cours ! » railla-t-elle.

« Ouais et en plus tu ne sers à rien ! » renchérit une de ses amies.

« On n'a pas besoin des étrangères comme toi ! » ajouta une autre.

Je me mis à dévisager Tiana, ce qui fut une grave erreur.

« Quoi ? T'as un problème ? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec tes yeux de démone ?! Tiens ! » siffla-t-elle en me jetant ses aiguilles à tricoter.

Je plaçai mes bras devant mon visage pour me protéger. Elles ricanaient et commencèrent à me balancer leurs aiguilles et tout leur matériel. Ça suffit, j'en ai assez de leurs moqueries et de leurs mesquineries intempestives. Je serrai des poings et me mit à crier.

« ARRETES ! » hurlai-je.

Elles stoppèrent leurs jets de projectiles et me dévisagèrent. Je me levai, me dirigeai vers le bureau de Tiana.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de tes traitements injustes ! Je t'ai rien fait mais depuis que je suis arrivée ici tu as tout fait pour me pourrir la vie et tu as monté tout le monde contre moi alors que je ne t'ai rien fait ! » m'écriai-je en regardant dans les yeux.

« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Tu sais très bien que personnes ne veut de toi ici ! » fulmina-t-elle.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle leva la main et me gifla. Je tombai par terre sur les fesses. Elle mit un pied sur son bureau et cria.

« ALLER LES FILLES DEBARASSONS-NOUS D'ELLE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE, Y EN A MARRE DES BONS A RIEN ! »

« OUAIS ! » renchérirent une partie de la classe.

« Eh ! Regardez ça ! Elle tremble tellement elle a peur de nous ! » s'exclama une fille.

« Vous... »

« Quoi t'as dit quelque chose ?! » questionna Tiana.

« Vous allez me le payer ! » m'emportai-je.

(Mylène Farmer - Vertige)

Je me relevai et me jetai sur Tiana. Nous sommes parties en boule en nous donnant des coups. Puis la classe se transforma en champ de bataille, une petite partie des autres filles s'était mise au fond et participait pas mais regardait. Les autres étaient toutes avec Tiana et me jetaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver. D'un coup, je sautai sur le bureau de la sensei, me mis à courir jusqu'au bout, sautai et attrapai le balais au bout du mur. Je m'en servi pour dévier tous les projectiles et aussi pour repousser Tiana. Elle recula et chacune d'entre nous renversa un bureau pour s'abriter derrière.

« Continuez à lui jeter tout ce que vous pouvez, vous allez bien finir par l'avoir ! » hurla-t-elle.

J'étais derrière le bureau et entendais tous les objets qui m'étaient adressé tapé contre mon bouclier ou aller ricocher contre le mur. Je serrai le balais contre moi, regardai le plafond de la salle, pris une grande inspiration et d'un coup sortais de ma cachette et fonçai sur Tiana en criant. Les autres eurent peur et hurlèrent comme si c'était le diable qui leur courrait après. Nous continuâmes à nous battre avec ma pire ennemie. J'entendais des cris derrière moi, profitant d'un petit moment de répit je tournai la tête et aperçu les garçons à la fenêtre. On aurait dit des spectateurs en délire. Puis nous nous séparâmes, hors d'haleine.

« Grrr ! Tu es vraiment folle ! Mais malheureusement pour toi je suis la fille d'un très grand ninja et mon père m'a appris à me défendre ! » se vanta-t-elle.

« Je m'en fou ! Tu n'es qu'une peste qui embête tout le monde et qui ne pense qu'à elle ! » rétorquai-je.

Nous nous élançâmes et nous percutâmes. Chacune fut envoyée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ma tête vint taper contre le mur.  
Aïeeeuuuhhh ! Je la déteste ! Je me relevai, ouvris la fenêtre, bondis sur le rebord pour m'appuyer et pour pouvoir me projeter plus facilement lorsque je repartirai à l'attaque. Elle s'était redressée elle aussi et dressait un poing en ma direction.

« Approche espèce de démone ! » vociféra-t-elle.

Je serrai les dents et m'apprêtai à bondir quand la porte s'ouvrit et notre sensei entra. Elle me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je fus tellement surprise qu'elle me fit sursauter, j'en perdis l'équilibre et tomba. Heureusement pour moi, on était au rez-de-chaussée. Je me cognai la tête en tombant par terre. J'entendis la sensei crier.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle se précipita à la fenêtre, les garçons accoururent également. J'avais mis mes mains derrière ma tête et frottai là où j'avais mal en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? » s'éleva une grosse voix derrière nous.

« Oh Karia ! » s'exclama notre professeure.

Le sensei des garçons venait de revenir du local de sport. Je me sentis soudain quitter le sol, je me débattais comme un beau diable.

« Lâchez-moi ! » grognai-je.  
Puis il me tourna pour que je puisse le voir, je m'arrêtai nette.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar !? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'en sais rien Karia, je suis partie au local chercher de la laine pour cette jeune fille et lorsque je reviens la classe est en pagaille et celle-ci était à la fenêtre et se battait avec les autres. Depuis ce matin, elle refuse de faire quoi que ce soit et préfère vous regardez, elle n'a toujours pas compris sa place et prétend que vos activités sont plus utiles. » expliqua notre sensei en regardant avec des yeux sévères.

« Mais c'est une rebelle cette fillette ! » dit-il en me reposant à terre.

« Comme punition, pourquoi ne pas la laisser venir courir avec nous pour lui montrer ce que l'ont fait. » continua-t-il.

« Mais enfin tu n'y penses pas j'espère ! En plus d'avoir mis un désordre sans non tu voudrais la laisser venir avec vous et ainsi elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début sans réparer ses fautes ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui montrer comment l'on travaille et après elle viendra tout nettoyer. »

« Et nous en attendant !? » continua-t-elle en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

« Vous n'avez qu'à monter à l'étage il y a la salle 3 de libre. » lui conseilla Karia.

« Très bien mais si jamais quand je redescends cette salle n'est pas remise en ordre je t'en tiendrais pour responsable Karia ! » jura-t-elle.

« Jeunes filles, nous montons en salle 3, prenez vos affaires et suivez-moi en silence. » ordonna-t-elle.

Je me mis à dévisager mon sauveur.

« Au lieu de me regarder avec ces grands yeux, lèves-toi et suis nous ! » dit-il.

Les garçons le suivirent en me regardant comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Je me redressai et les suivais. Nous arrivâmes au centre de la cour, le sensei se retourna vers le groupe.

« Bien la pause est terminée, j'espère que vous en avez bien profité parce que maintenant vous allez me faire cinq tours de terrain. » ordonna-t-il.

Certains rouspétèrent mais tous s'exécutèrent. J'hésitai à les suivre, je devais vraiment le faire moi aussi où ce n'était qu'une blague pour me donner encore plus envie ? Très vite la voix du professeur répondit à ma question.

« Eh bien alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu ne voulais pas faire les mêmes choses que tes camarades ? »

« Euh...si... Merci ! » répondis-je avant de m'élancer à la suite des autres.

(Rihanna – We found love)

Je me mis à courir avec les garçons. Ils me regardaient et parlaient entre eux.

« Eh ! T'es vraiment forte ! » s'exclama un garçonnet châtain.

« Ouais ! On t'a vu te battre et tu te défends vraiment bien ! » renchérit un de ses camarades.

Je me sentais légèrement rougir.

« Pff n'importe quoi ! Une fille restera toujours une fille ! » ricana un autre qui se trouvait devant toute la file.

Il avait les cheveux blonds très clairs presque blancs et des yeux verts.

« Et alors t'as quelque chose contre les filles ?! » marmonnai-je.

« Non mais les filles sont toujours moins fortes que les garçons ! » ajouta-t-il.

J'accélérai pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

« Ah ouais ? Dans ce cas faisons la course pour lequel est le plus rapide ! » lui proposai-je, ironique à mon tour.

« D'accord ! Les gars laissez je me charge de lui fermer son clapet à cette prétentieuse ! » prévint-il.

Sur-ce nous nous élançâmes. Les autres s'étaient arrêtés et avaient rejoint le sensei et nous regardaient. Le soleil se couchait. Il courait vite mais je fus la plus rapide au grand étonnement de tous et arrivai la première. Ils me félicitèrent et applaudirent, le sensei nous distribua des gourdes d'eau et nous nous posâmes. J'étais essoufflée mais heureuse, je l'avais battu ! Je m'étais assise dans un coin à l'écart du groupe, un garçon se leva et vint me rejoindre. Je reconnu cette tignasse blonde tout de suite, c'était Kaishi. Il me sourit, Akashi le suivait.

« Viens avec nous championne ! » dit-il.

« Je peux ? »demandai-je.

« Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi tu restes à l'écart, tu es notre maie non ? »

« Oui...mais je ne sais pas je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi. » bredouillais-je.

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi et viens ! » s'exclama Akashi.

Kaishi me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Viens. »

Je les suivis. Nous nous assîmes avec le petit groupe.

« T'es vraiment super balèze pour un fille ! »

J'eus droit à pleins de félicitations et ils insistèrent pour que je leur raconte ma bagarre de tout à l'heure. Je me mis donc à conter le récit de ma petite bataille. Ils rigolaient et me regardaient avec fascination. J'aimais bien être avec eux, je me sentais à l'aise et dans mon élément.

« Même si tu m'as battu à la course tu restes une fille ! »

Mon ancien adversaire se tenait debout et ricanait toujours. Je me redressais pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Nous dévisageâmes, il y avait de la tension d'ans l'air tout à coup.

_  
Coucou !  
Voici enfin le chapitre 5 ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce flash-back ? Mya était vraiment une petite teigne à l'académie. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire mais ils ne sont pas encore amis avec Ryu bien que celui-ci se trouve également dans le groupe d'élèves. Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Va-t-elle se battre avec ce garçon qui l'importune tout le temps ? Kaishi et Akashi vont-ils faire quelque chose ? Vous le saurez la prochaine fois !


	7. Chapitre 6

**~ Chapitre 6 : De nouveaux liens ~**

(Rihanna – Only Girl)

Il me sous estimait et cela aller lui coûter cher, je déteste les machos où tous les mecs qui croient que toutes les filles ne sont bonnes qu'à pleurer et à appeler au secours. Il me regardait toujours d'un sourire narquois et de haut en bas.

« Pff, non mais regardes-toi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cheveux horribles et ce regard mauvais ? On dirait que tu veux me foutre un gnon avec tes petits poings de fille ! » railla-t-il.

Ses compagnons rigolaient de plus belle, les garçons avec qui j'avais sympathisé se levèrent et se rapprochèrent.

« Je te signale qu'elle t'a quand même battu Kira alors si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas le malin. » ajouta le garçon châtain clair de tout à l'heure.

« Oui mais voilà tu n'es pas moi et puis ce n'était qu'une stupide course, ça ne veut rien dire et puis qui te dis que je ne l'ai pas laissé gagner exprès ? » répliqua mon adversaire.

« Eh bien vu l'expression que tu avais sur le visage cela m'étonnerait beaucoup tu vois ! » affirma l'autre.

Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de mes camarades de rire, je souriais moi aussi, bien fait pour lui !

« De toute façon, elle n'arrivera jamais à me battre en véritable combat ! » s'écria Kira.

« Les enfants, je vais chercher des accessoires au local et je reviens, restez bien tranquilles jusqu'à mon retour sinon ça bardera ! » nous avertit le sensei en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment scolaire.

Apparemment, il n'avait rien entendu de notre petit échauffement. Heureusement, cela vaut mieux. Kira serrait les poings lui aussi, je le sentais près à se jeter sur moi et à me frapper de toutes ses forces à la première occasion qu'il aurait. Je n'avais aucune raison de l'attaquer en premier mais si jamais il avait le malheur de continuer à insulter les filles il allait s'en prendre une belle !

« Vous les filles, vous ne servez à rien sur un champ de bataille, vous ne savez que pleurer et faire les beaux yeux mais par-dessus tout vous ne savez pas vous battre ! Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus chez les nanas dans ton genre ? Et bien c'est qu'en plus d'embêter les celles qui ont de la classe comme ma cousine, Tiana, ou encore de la faire pleurer, c'est que vous vous croyez au centre du monde et invincible ! » continua Kira sur le même ton.

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer comme cela. Naturellement, j'ai le sang chaud et je ne supporte pas qu'on se moque des gens. Je m'élançai, lui sautai dessus, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'attaque la première. Il répliqua avec des coups de poings mais je ne me laissais pas faire. A chaque fois que l'un de nous frappait, l'autre lui rendait la pareille. Je ne prêtai plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de nous. Une seule chose comptait, gagner pour lui prouver que l'imbécile c'était lui. Mais à cet âge-là on ne peut pas comprendre que la violence n'est pas le seul moyen de communication. Je ne me souviens pas exactement combien de temps cela a duré mais toujours est-il que le sensei est revenu au moment où je prenais l'avantage. Nous avons reçu une sacrée correction et nous avons été puni pour notre comportement.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans vos petites têtes à la fin ?! On ne peut pas vous laisser cinq minutes sans que vous ne vous frappiez ! C'est incroyable ! Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes plus des bébés mais que vous êtes des élèves de l'académie ninja du village de Kumo ! » hurla-t-il.

Il a continué longtemps comme cela, personne ne bronchait, nous baissions tous la tête et attendions que la tempête se calme. Après quoi, les autres ont aidé le sensei à ranger les affaires et je me dirigeais vers la salle de classe où je me trouver quelques minutes plus tôt. Ma punition était de ranger cette pièce toute seule alors qu'au départ le sensei voulait m'aider. Ah c'est malin ! Je trainais des pieds en me dirigeant vers le bâtiment lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je relevais la tête et aperçu, à la fenêtre d'où j'étais tombée tout à l'heure, deux filles. L'une me faisait de grands signes et l'autre tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

(Amy MacDonald – This is the Life)

« Eh ! Psst ! Par ici ! » appela celle qui agitait la main.

Je me rapprochai et pu constater que l'autre tenait une petite gourde d'eau, elle me la tendit. Je la dévisageais, elles faisaient toutes les deux parti des filles qui n'avaient pas participé à la bagarre contre Tiana.

« Tu t'es drôlement bien battu contre ce crétin ! » s'exclama la première.

Elle était brune, aux yeux noirs et brillants, ses cheveux étaient courts. La seconde, qui m'avait tendu la gourde, était également brune mais elle avait les cheveux un peu plus longs et les yeux verts.

« Tiens prend-la, elle est pour toi. Tu dois être fatiguée après tous ces combats. » dit-elle en me souriant et en insistant pour que je lui prenne le petit réservoir.

L'eau fraiche me faisait du bien. Mais pourquoi ces deux filles faisaient-elles cela ?

« Cet abruti est le cousin de Tiana, normal qu'il te cherche des noises. Mais tu sais quoi ? On est toutes les deux d'accord avec toi. »

« On est désolée de ne pas t'avoir aidé tout à l'heure. » renchérit la brunette aux yeux verts.

Étais-je en train de me faire des amies ou était-ce simplement une illusion ?

« Ah là là, comme j'aurais aimé moi aussi aller faire les mêmes exercices que les garçons avec toi. » soupira la première aux yeux noirs.

« A propos, moi c'est Kilylia et elle, c'est Luna. » ajouta-t-elle en me tendant sa main et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui tendis la mienne et lui rendu son sourire. Elle avait l'air aussi têtu que moi si ce n'est plus.

« Enchantée. » convenu Luna.

« Ca...ça fait longtemps que vous nous regardez ? » demandai-je, intriguée.

« Euh... » commença Kilylia.

Elles se dévisagèrent.

« A vrai dire, oui, un peu... » continua-t-elle en se grattant la tête l'air gênée.

« Dans ce cas, je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule qui s'ennuie en cours de poterie. » rigolai-je.

Nous rîmes puis elles me contèrent leurs façons de penser sur les agissements de Tiana et sur les cours. Je m'aperçus très vite que ces filles étaient très gentilles et que l'on pensait pareil. Cela me rassurait de voir qu'il y a avait aussi des personnes qui étaient d'accord avec moi. A ce moment-là, des liens forts se sont créés. Je ne le savais pas encore mais Luna et Kilylia allaient devenir mes meilleures amies. Elles me proposèrent leur aide pour nettoyer la pièce ce que j'acceptai avec joie. Ainsi, nous nous mîmes au travail. Balayer, laver, faire les vitres, il y en avait du boulot. Mes camarades masculins sont eux aussi venus nous donner un coup de main. Une fois, le travail terminé, la pièce brillait et était propre comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

« Pfffiou, on a bien travaillé ! » soupira Kilylia en s'essuyant le front.

« Ouais, merci à tous pour votre aide. Sans vous je ne saurai pas combien de temps ça m'aurait pris. » m'exclamai-je en leur souriant.

(voir lien en supprimant les parenthèses, http(:/) player_ )

Sur-ce, nous sommes allés trainer au parc, je crois. Je ne me souviens plus très bien mais je suis sûre d'une seule chose, nous avions passé une bonne fin de journée à rire et à jouer ensemble. Après cela, Kilylia a demandé la permission à notre sensei de faire nous aussi des exercices et certaines de ses amies l'ont soutenue alors notre professeure a fini par céder. Nous avons donc commencé notre entrainement. Le soir, je retrouvais Luna, Kilylia, Kaishi, Akashi et mes autres camarades au par cet nous jouions ou nous entrainions ensemble. Nous nous amusions bien mais une fois que le soir tombait, chacun devait rentrer chez soi. Je détestais ce moment et je le hais toujours aujourd'hui parce que je sais que contrairement à tous les autres, personne ne m'attend chez moi, personne pour me demander si j'ai passé une bonne journée, personne à qui me confier, personne à qui faire un câlin... Mais je sais que je ne suis pas toute seule dans cette situation, c'est vrai Kaishi et Akashi sont comme moi. On a tous les trois perdu nos familles il y a maintenant 10 ans... C'est fou, le temps a beau passer, il n'empêche pas que mon cœur reste toujours meurtrit. Akashi habitait un immeuble semblable au mien, un peu plus loin et même si comme moi il n'avait plus de famille, il vivait chez une vieille dame qui avait perdu ses trois fils au cours de guerres ou encore de missions périlleuses. Akashi l'aidait beaucoup pour les tâches qu'elle n'était plus capable d'accomplir elle-même et en échange de quoi elle le laissait vivre avec elle. Rapidement, elle est devenue comme une véritable grand-mère pour lui. Le jour de ses 9 ans, elle lui a fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit à nos yeux : l'adoption. Ils étaient très proches et lorsque j'osais venir le chercher pour aller s'entrainer je voyais bien comment elle le regardait. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur magnifique, je pense qu'elle voyait en lui un autre fils. Cette grand-mère était très gentille, une brave femme et Akashi l'aimait beaucoup. Malheureusement, elle n'est plus de ce monde à présent. Kaishi quant à lui, vivait dans un autre immeuble, à deux rues du mien. Il y était très populaire et connu pour aider toutes les personnes dans le besoin. Il m'avait souvent raconté que le soir, il mangeait chez des voisins après avoir aidé le père de famille au bricolage. Normal, Kaishi était quelqu'un de très sociable, gentil, attentionné et tellement généreux... De mon côté, dans mon quartier, les gens passaient plus de temps à m'éviter que d'essayer de me connaitre. Pourtant, je faisais des efforts, comme Akashi, j'essayais d'aider les personnes âgées mais tout ce que je récoltais c'était des coups de cannes et des insultes. Les mères me regardaient de travers et empêchaient leurs enfants de m'approcher. Ma voisine du dessus était exécrable, elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Dès qu'elle est dehors et que j'ai le malheur de rentrer à ce moment-là, elle se penche et de son perchoir elle me crie dessus comme quoi je fais trop de bruit le soir et qu'un de ces jours cela va mal se terminer. Mais que voulez-vous ? Je n'y peux rien moi si je parle dans mon sommeil et si d'incessants cauchemars viennent me hanter presque toutes les nuits.

La brise fraîche caresse mon visage. C'est vrai que je suis assez nostalgique, une fois que je suis seule. Cependant, j'ai appris à vivre comme cela et à m'y faire même si il faut l'avouer la solitude a beau être agréable parfois, elle reste quand même pesante la plupart du temps. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes souvenirs que ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me lève et vais ouvrir. C'est Ryu. Il me regarde puis tourne la tête et rougit légèrement.

(Lil Wayne & Bruno Mars - Mirror)

« Ne crois surtout pas que je viens te chercher et que j'attends depuis un moment d'accord ?! » bredouille-t-il en se grattant la tête, toujours sans me regarder.

« Si cela fait un moment que tu attends et que tu frappes, pourquoi tu n'es pas partit ? » lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Parce que quelque chose, comme une intuition, me disait que tu étais là. » répliqua-t-il en tournant la tête dans ma direction.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu as de bonnes intuitions mon cher. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour mettre autant de temps ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... Viens, entre. » l'invitai-je.

Nous nous assîmes sur la terrasse. Un silence s'installa. J'en profitai pour l'examiner, trois ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu... Il a vraiment beaucoup grandit et pour preuve, il me dépasse maintenant et d'une bonne tête ! Son volume musculaire a lui aussi pas mal augmenté. Il s'aperçoit que je le dévisage, oups, grillée !

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça !? » s'exclame-t-il en rigolant.

« Rien, juste les résultats de ton entrainement. » répliquai-je, mi- gênée, mi- ironique.

« Et encore là t'as rien vu, juste le résultat extérieur attend de me voir à l'œuvre un peu ! » se vante-t-il.

« Mouais...en tous cas au niveau du cerveau ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop bougé. » constatai-je avec sarcasme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?! » bougonna-t-il.

« Oh rien, juste que tu sembles être le même qu'il y a trois ans au niveau de la mentalité. » expliquai-je.

« Alors là tu as tout faux ma belle ! » déclara-t-il.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose de plus mais une seconde personne frappa à la porte.

« Eh bien, j'ai du monde ce soir ! » remarquai-je en me levant pour aller ouvrir.

« Fais gaffe n'ouvre pas à n'importe qui ! » me prévint Ryu.

« Pff ! Et depuis quand Monsieur a peur pour moi ? » ironisai-je.

« Depuis toujours ! Et au fait, pour info, c'est peut-être un ennemi où le Grand Méchant Loup ! » ajouta-t-il depuis la terrasse.

« C'est ça et moi je suis le Raikage aussi tant que tu y es ! » balançai-je.

J'entendis des rires derrière la porte.

« Arrêtez vos conneries tous les deux ! Mya, c'est Akashi ! » s'exclama mon autre ami qui se trouvait sur mon perron.

Je rigole à mon tour et va lui ouvrir. Il a un grand sourire et me tend un sac plastique. Nous rentrons.

« Même après trois ans, vous ne changez pas vous deux ! » affirma-t-il.

« Regarde Ryu ! J'ai ramené un loup errant tout blanc ! » m'écriai-je.

« Oh bordel ! C'est raté alors pour passer une bonne soirée ! » ironisa-t-il.

Nous nous essayons tous les trois en cercle sur la terrasse et je pose la poche en plastique au centre.

« Râlez tant que vous voudrez, il n'empêche que je suis quand même un brade loup qui a chassé pour vous et au lieu d'aller tout bouffer tout seul comme un égoïste dans mon coin j'ai préféré partager ! » se défendit Akashi en entrant dans notre jeu.

« Ouais, tu parles ! Dis surtout que t'as un estomac de piaf et que t'es pas capable de tout bouffer ! » le provoqua Ryu.

« Ouh la la ! Je t'arrête tout de suite Ryu ! Si tu cherches Akashi sur ce terrain-là, il ne restera plus rien dans très peu de temps ! » l'averti-je.

« De toute façon, à la fin de la soirée, il ne restera plus que le sac en plastique. » conclut Akashi.

Sur-ce, il sortit notre repas composé de bentôs, de sushis et de dangos. Je leur apporte du thé et nous mangeons tous les trois comme au bon vieux temps en nous racontant ce que nous avons fait pendant ces trois dernières années. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu un moment privilégié comme celui-ci. J'en profite car je sais que quoi qu'il nous arrive cela de ne durera pas éternellement.

-

Coucou ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 6 ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent et il clôture le petit flashback de Mya. Il semblerait que nos trois héros aient retrouvé leur bonne entente et que malgré le temps qui a passé et l'éloignement, leurs liens sont toujours aussi forts. Cependant, leur paix va-t-elle durer ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !


	8. Chapitre 7

**~ Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle mission ~**

(Linkin Park – Robot Boy)

Une fois le repas terminé et nos affaires prêtes, nous nous sommes rendus à l'entrée du village où nous avions rendez-vous avec le sensei. La nuit est claire ce soir, le ciel est remplit de milliers d'étoiles qui scintillent. J'adore la nuit, c'est tellement agréable comme moment de la journée. Baku-sensei est déjà là. Il tient un épais rouleau de parchemin, l'examine attentivement, hoche la tête puis le referme.

« Ah ! Vous êtes enfin prêts ! » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton froid.

Il est toujours comme ça au premier abord mais avec le temps on s'y fait, je vous assure.

« Excusez-nous sensei mais comme ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu... » commença Ryu.

« Je ne veux rien savoir, c'est votre première mission ensemble depuis trois ans, qui est de plus très délicate et qui servira à voir si vous avez fait des progrès. » le coupa Baku-sensei.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus car Mabui, la secrétaire du Raikage, arriva.

« Je vois que vous êtes sur le départ. » constata-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est exacte. » confirma le sensei.

« Je venais vous faire part des derniers détails de votre mission. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Tout d'abord, il vous faudra changer de cap au moins trois fois pour vous assurer d'être bien éloigné des villages, veillez à être le plus discret possible, il ne faudrait pas lancer un état de panique dans tout le pays entier, surtout auprès des civils qui sont les principales victimes de ces attaques. » nous informa-t-elle avec sérieux.

« Très bien. » répondit notre chef d'équipe.

Nous tournons des talons et commençons à partir.

« Oh ! Et une dernière chose Baku ! » appela-t-elle.

« Oui ? »

« Soyez très prudent. » nous avertit-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

Nous étions devant le sensei et je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il lui a répondu. Sur-ce, nous nous élançons. A côté du village, qui est principalement installé sur de grands pics, il y a une forêt très dense et sombre qui s'étend jusqu'au nord du pays. C'est notre direction. Sur le chemin, Baku-sensei nous explique en détail en quoi consiste notre mission. Ces derniers temps, de nombreux petits villages dans tout le pays avaient été victimes d'attaques. Les ANBU, qui avaient commencé à enquêter sur ce sujet, avaient découvert que ce n'était pas l'œuvre de ninjas, non, d'après eux, cela serait le résultat d'un animal gigantesque ou plutôt d'un démon. Cela peut paraître étrange mais notre pays est peuplé de démons, pas aussi puissants que les démons à queues mais plutôt des spectres venus du passé ou encore des démons dû à des invocations de personnes malintentionnées. Le but de ces malfaiteurs ? Nous ne le connaissons pas encore. Huit de ces personnes se détachent du reste car ils sont réputés pour être d'impitoyables criminels évadés de prison, ils formeraient un groupe appelé Les Chasseurs de Démons. Ils sont très dangereux, commettent de nombreux crimes, la plupart du temps, ils sont à la recherche de rouleaux anciens mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Malheureusement, ils étaient plutôt discrets jusqu'à présent et c'était assez difficile de les débusquer car ils savaient se cacher mais, dernièrement, ils ont fait pas mal parler d'eux et commencent à bouger sérieusement. Ils effrayent les populations, les petits villages, au courant de leur existence, ne sont plus tranquilles et ont décidé de demander de l'aide au village. Nous servirons donc de soutien aux ANBU. Cette mission me semble assez compliquée mais c'est parfait pour montrer ce que j'ai appris au cours de mon voyage.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les ANBU ont besoin de nous pour ça. C'est vrai, ces gars sont des experts, l'élite du village et les rois de la discrétion alors pourquoi ils auraient besoin de nous ? » demanda Ryu.

« Mais tu n'as pas compris le but de notre mission ? » soupira Akashi.

C'est dans ces moments-là que Ryu me tape vraiment sur les nerfs.

« Mais tu réfléchis un peu quand tu parles !? Tu n'as toujours pas compris que s'ils ont fait appel à nous c'est qu'ils avaient besoin d'une équipe supplémentaire ?! Ça ne te vient peut-être pas à l'esprit que c'est une mission très dangereuse et qu'ils n'y arriveront pas tous seuls étant donné la taille de la tâche !? Et de toutes les personnes qui sont menacées et qui ont un besoin urgent de savoir qu'elles peuvent mettre un pied dehors sans risque de se faire tuer !? » m'écriai-je.

« C'est bon calme-toi, c'était juste une simple question ! » rétorqua-t-il.

« Ouais bin je pense que t'as pas bien saisi la situation, sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme ça ! » répliquai-je en accélérant le pas.

Il m'agace profondément, s'il savait dans quoi on s'embarque et de l'importance de notre mission, il ne dirait pas ça. Il faut que je me calme ou on ne va pas arrêter de se disputer et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. C'est vrai, on vient à peine de se retrouver. Mais je n'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi, d'autant plus que cette mission me fait penser à Ce Jour...

(Christophe Maé – Ca fait mal)

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Pourquoi elle réagit au quart de tour comme ça ?! » m'énervai-je.

« Ecoute Ryu, je pense qu'elle ne t'en veut pas c'est juste que... » commença Akashi.

« C'est juste que quoi ? » insistai-je.

« Cette mission lui rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs...et à moi aussi d'ailleurs... » murmura mon ami.

Je le dévisageai, même s'il affiche rarement ses sentiments, je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui Akashi est très sensible. Oui, je suis au courant de ce qui leur est arrivé six ans plus tôt. Avant que je n'intègre l'équipe, les adultes m'avaient expliqué que les débuts seraient sûrement très difficiles car Mya et Akashi avaient perdu leur sensei et leur meilleur ami au court de leur dernière mission. A l'époque, nous allions sur nos onze ans et étant un gamin, je ne réalisais pas vraiment l'impact que cela avait eu sur mes amis mais je m'en suis très vite rendu compte. Jamais je n'oublierais le visage qu'ils avaient tous les deux ce jour d'orage. Puis petit à petit, je me suis fait une place dans cette équipe en morceaux et j'ai essayé d'y mettre un peu de colle. Ça n'a pas été de tout repos, je peux vous le garantir. Un jour, ils ont décidé de tout me raconter, j'en étais très heureux d'ailleurs car j'avais enfin l'impression de faire partie intégrante de la tribu. Évidemment, j'étais loin de m'imaginer la gravité des événements...

Ils m'ont expliqué qu'on leur avait assigné une nouvelle mission de rang C, en dehors du village. Quoi de plus normal pour des débutants ? Ils devaient protéger une princesse durant un défilé car elle avait souvent été la cible de crapules qui chercher à l'enlever pour demander une rançon à son père. Ces hommes n'étaient pas très dangereux, n'étant pas des ninjas expérimentés mais de simples bandits, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Cependant, les choses se sont compliquées très vite car après les festivités, qui se déroulaient le soir, un homme étrange s'était introduit dans le palais et avait volé un parchemin rare et précieux. L'équipe 8 l'a donc poursuivit un moment. Vous me direz que ce n'était pas leur mission initiale et qu'ils avaient juste à protéger la princesse comme convenu, hors il s'est trouvé que cette mission de rang C, était une fausse ! C'était, en fait, une mission de rang A déguisée ! Le roi avait fait cela car il avait peur qu'en exposant la situation, le village refuse de l'aider. L'équipe 8 était dirigée par Fukashi, un jeune jonin d'élite. Malgré la situation dans laquelle lui et son équipe se retrouvait, il décida que comme ils avaient accepté cette tâche, ils la mèneraient à bien jusqu'au bout. Ils se sont donc lancés à la poursuite du voleur. Ils ont dû affronter l'homme qui n'était autre qu'un des huit Chasseurs de Démons. Au bout de trois jours, comme le roi ne les voyait pas revenir, il a envoyé un message au village en leur expliquant la situation. Le Raikage a fait dépêcher une équipe de secours mais lorsqu'ils sont arrivés sur les lieux c'était trop tard... Ils les ont retrouvés dans un immense cratère d'une vingtaine de kilomètres de diamètre. Fukashi était mort tout comme Kaishi, quant à Mya et Akashi, ils étaient grièvement blessés et s'ils n'étaient pas secourus dans les heures à venir, ils succomberaient eux aussi.  
Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai que je manque de délicatesse. Il faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que je dis.

« C'est vrai, je suis désolé... » me contentai-je de répondre.

« T'en fait pas Ryu, ça passera. » m'assura Akashi.

« En attendant, concentrez-vous sur la mission et tâchons de ne pas nous disperser ! » ajouta le sensei.

Tiens, j'avais oublié qu'il était là lui ! Nous accélérons le pas pour rattraper Mya.

(The Cranberries - Dreams)

C'est vrai que je fais tout pour ne pas y penser. Mais nous avions presque tout perdu ce soir-là Mya et moi... Elle marche en tête du groupe, même si elle est de dos, je suis sûr qu'elle a une expression triste sur son visage. Je la cotoye depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour la connaître par cœur. Non, je vous arrête tout de suite, Mya est comme une petite sœur pour moi. C'est vrai, depuis que nous avons perdu nos familles le jour de l'incendie de notre village natal, nous sommes très proches. Elle est un peu comme la seule famille qu'il me reste. Elle et Ryu sont les seuls personnes les plus chères que j'ai envie de protéger. Etant le plus âgé des trois, même si nous avons le même âge, j'ai le sentiment d'être responsable d'eux.

Je tourne la tête en direction de Ryu, il a l'air pensif, sans doute en train de regretter ses paroles. Il s'excuse, je lui fais comprendre que ce n'est pas grave. C'est vrai que cela n'a pas été facile pour lui non plus de débarquer comme ça dans une équipe en lambeau et de se faire une place. Au début, j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de chercher des noises à Mya et cela m'agaçait mais je me suis rendu compte rapidement qu'il ne nous voulait pas de mal et qu'il cherchait simplement à s'intégrer et à comprendre nos souffrances. Il était seul lui aussi. Nous n'avons pas mis longtemps à devenir amis puis cette amitié s'est renforcée au fur et à mesure des missions et du temps passé ensemble. Etant un peu plus doué que lui, il s'était fixé pour objectif de me dépasser un jour, nous sommes devenus des rivaux, des rivaux amicaux. Comme il était assez maladroit et qu'il aimait faire le pitre, il se disputait souvent avec Mya et ça nous attirait pas mal d'ennuis mais au final, nous nous amusions bien. Mes relations avec lui se sont fortifiées au fil du temps et je le considère à présent plus comme un frère que comme un simple ami. Même s'il avait moins de facilités que moi pour les arts ninja, au fond, je n'ai jamais douté qu'il dissimulait une grande puissance à l'intérieur de lui et lorsque le jour sera venu où cette puissance s'éveillera, je suis convaincu qu'à ce moment il sera devenu un grand ninja. Nous nous sommes souvent entrainé ensemble. Même s'il ne voulait jamais que je l'aide, je savais pertinemment que lorsque j'étais seul, il me regardait en cachette pour voir comment je faisais. Je sentais son admiration, c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai décidé de devenir plus fort, je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Etant donné la nature de mon chakra et les facilités que je possédais, j'étais capable de réaliser de nombreuses techniques. Ce n'était pas son cas, non, Ryu a toujours eu un chakra particulier.

C'est drôle mais aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, lorsqu'il y avait une dispute, il y en avait toujours un pour s'interposer. Soit Ryu et moi étions en pleine bagarre, pour déterminer qui de nous deux était le plus fort et dans ces moments-là, Mya ne supportait pas d'être mise à l'écart et se mettait entre nous. La plupart du temps, c'était elle qui gagnait après nous avoir flanqué une bonne raclée à tous les deux, après quoi elle riait aux éclats, trop contente d'avoir mis deux garçons à terre. Naturellement, nous rallions mais son rire était tellement entrainant qu'au bout du compte tout le monde faisait de même. Elle est un peu le soleil de l'équipe. Ou alors c'était elle et Ryu qui se chamaillaient pour des stupidités, dans ce cas, je les séparais avant que ça ne dégénère. Mya et moi, on ne se disputait pas, on préférait s'envoyer des vannes.

(Linkin Park - Iridescent)

Voilà maintenant trois heures, peut-être même plus, que nous sommes partis. Nous nous enfonçons toujours un peu plus dans la forêt. La pleine lune brille haut dans le ciel et une brise fraîche me caresse le visage.

« Nous prenons la direction du campement où nous avons rendez-vous avec les ANBU, ils nous donneront les détails là-bas. » nous expliqua le sensei.

« C'est à combien de temps d'ici à votre avis ? » demanda Ryu.

« Je pense que si nous continuons à cette allure, nous y seront dans moins de cinq heures » répondit-il.

« Bon sang ! On n'est pas arrivé encore ! » se plaignit mon ami.

« Arrête de râler tout le temps comme ça, t'es plus un gamin. » soupira Akashi.

« Ça, c'est pas garanti. » ajoutai-je.

« Oh ça va toi ! On voit bien que ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as côtoyé ! » répliqua Ryu amusé.

« Pff, tu parles même en trois ans tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce ! » ironisai-je.

« N'importe quoi ! Tu vois bien que j'ai changé ! Regarde, j'ai des Vrais Muscles maintenant ! » se vanta-t-il en contractant son bras droit.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Un jour, alors que nous étions encore des genins en plein apprentissage, nous nous entrainions à perfectionner nos coups spéciaux sur d'énormes rochers. Ryu n'avait pas réussi à détruire complètement le sien, je m'étais alors moquée de lui en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas de muscles. Naturellement, ne vous avisez jamais de dire cela à un homme les filles car je vous assure qu'ils le prennent très mal et pour preuve cet imbécile m'avait fait la tête pendant une semaine et avait redoublé d'effort durant l'entrainement pour prouver que j'avais tort. Quand j'y repense cela me fait rire et je me dis que nous étions vraiment stupides à nous chamailler pour des broutilles pareilles mais c'est ce qui mettait l'ambiance.

« Ouais, sauf que je te parlais pas de ta métamorphose physique Musclor mais plutôt de ton mental ! » continuai-je sur le même ton.

« Non mais cherche pas ma belle, t'as pas encore passé assez de temps avec moi pour en juger ! » déclara-t-il, fier de lui.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, rattrapons le temps perdu. » poursuivais-je avec un sourire narquois.

« Vous êtes pas croyable tous les deux. » s'exclama Akashi.

« Et toi ? Quels sont tes progrès Einstein ? » le questionnai-je, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait appris.

« C'est à moi que tu t'adresses ? » demanda-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Evidemment ! Jamais je n'appellerai Ryu Einstein voyons ! » affirmai-je.

« Hé ! » brailla l'intéressé.

Akashi et moi éclatons de rire.

« C'est pas drôle ! Arrêtez un peu de me prendre pour un débile ! En plus, c'est pas vrai que j'en suis un ! Je vous le prouverai un de ces quatre et là vous verrez, vous le regretterez ! » lança-t-il.

« Mais on aime bien t'embêter, tu le sais. » assurai-je.

« En attendant, essayons quand même de rester concentrer sur la mission et tâchons de préparer un plan ou du moins de prévoir ce que nous ferons. » exposa Akashi en reprenant son sérieux.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva le sensei.

« Dommage, on commençait à peine à s'amuser que voilà c'est reparti ! » se plaignit Ryu.

« Tu vois, il est là ton problème Ryu. Tu ne sais pas t'arrêter quand il le faut, regarde Akashi, il sait se reprendre. On voit bien que c'est un jonin. » réprimanda Baku-sensei.

« Oh c'est bon... » grommela Ryu, vexé.

« Non, Sensei vous vous trompez. Ryu est très intelligent et très fort. » le défendit Akashi.

« Ah enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait mes capacités ! » s'exclama Ryu.

Akashi le dévisagea.

« Ok, c'est bon je me tais. Mais dit donc depuis quand tu prends ma défense toi ? Je t'ai rien demandé !? » contesta Ryu.

« Tu n'étais pas censé la fermer ? » l'averti-je.

Il m'adressa un regard suivi d'une grimace dont il a le secret. Nous avons changé de formations, désormais le sensei était devant, derrière à sa diagonale se trouvait Akashi puis à la diagonale d'Akashi, dans le même alignement que le sensei, était me place. Ryu fermait la marche en étant à ma diagonale dans le même alignement qu'Akashi. Au bout d'un long moment, le sensei s'arrêta sur une grosse branche et se tourna vers nous.

« Nous allons faire une pause et en profiter pour nous reposer un peu. » dit-il.

Ouf, je n'en pouvais plus. Trois nuits que j'avais passé à marcher, sans dormir, pour rentrer au village. Cette pause était la bienvenue. Nous fîmes un petit feu de bois pour nous éclairer et décidâmes des tours de garde. Akashi se proposa de rester éveillé avec le sensei. Ryu et moi, nous adossâmes contre un arbre avec une couverture chacun. Très vite, mes yeux se fermèrent et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

(The Cranberries – Ridiculous Thoughts)

« Purée ! Elle a toujours le chic de s'endormir rapidement elle ! » constata Ryu en regardant Mya dormir.

« T'inquiète pas, je pense que dans peu de temps tu vas faire pareil. » assurai-je à mon ami.

« Ouais, sûrement... Hé ! » protesta-t-il lorsque la tête de Mya glissa pour se poser sur son épaule.

Elle dormait déjà profondément.

« Laisse-la, elle est crevée. Elle n'est pas encore remise de son voyage, c'est vrai, elle a à peine eu le temps de poser ses affaires que déjà on partait en mission. Et elle ne t'embête pas du tout là, je me trompe ? » le taquinai-je.

Il la regarda, rougit légèrement et posa sa tête sur celle de l'endormie.

« Non... » murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer à son tour.

Je les regarde pendant un long moment.

« Les voir comme ça me rappelle des souvenirs... » souffla le sensei.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, intrigué.

« Je me rappelle que lors d'une mission, quand vous étiez encore des genins, nous nous étions arrêtés pour faire une pause, comme maintenant. Nous avions passé la journée à continuer de remplir notre tâche et j'avais trouvé le temps malgré tout de vous concocter un entrainement intensif. Vous n'en pouviez plus, nous nous étions à peine posés que vous êtes endormis tout de suite. Mya avait le dos bien droit appuyé contre un arbre, Ryu et toi dormiez chacun sur une de ses épaules. » dit-il tout en  
regardant le feu puis mes compagnons avec un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je sentais comme une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix. C'est vrai qu'il sourit rarement.

« A présent vous avez grandi mais je constate que vous avez quand même gardé quelques habitudes. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

J'hochai la tête en souriant et en posant mon regard de nouveau sur les deux dormeurs. Ils forment quand même un sacré couple ces deux-là ! Même s'ils se chamaillent sans arrêt, je me doute bien que le sourire et la personne toute entière de Mya ne laisse pas Ryu indifférent, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je trouve cela amusant mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle pense de son côté en revanche. Il faudrait que Ryu lui demande mais quelque chose me dit que cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

(The Cranberries – Animal Instinct)

« Aller debout la dedans ! C'est l'heure, on lève le camp ! »

C'est fou comme j'ai envie de tuer le sensei dans ces moments-là. Aahh ! Je dormais si bien, je n'avais pas froid contrairement à d'habitude. Quelque chose m'a réchauffé, j'ouvre les yeux, complètement dans la brume. Je constate que le jour est en train de se lever et aussi que quelque chose de chaud est blotti contre moi. Une fois mes paupières complètement ouvertes, je me rends compte que j'ai la tête sur l'épaule de Ryu et qu'il a sa tête sur la mienne. Par pur réflexe, j'étouffe un petit cri et m'écarte brusquement, sa tête glisse et tombe sur mes genoux ce qui le réveille en sursaut, inévitablement.

« Ah ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Mais ça va pas ?! » grogne-t-il en me lançant son regard accusateur de mal réveillé.

Akashi éclate de rire, Ryu et moi nous retournons et répliquons ensemble.

« C'est pas drôle ! »

Nous nous dévisageons, le truck c'est que quand on veut renvoyer Akashi et bien on a tendance à répondre en même temps.

« Vous devriez voir vos tête ! » pouffa mon ami aux cheveux blancs.

« Aller en route ! » s'impatienta Baku-sensei.

« Pas trop dur le réveille Ryu ? » continua Akashi sur le même ton de plaisanterie.

« Ah ! Mais fou-moi la paix toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'es chiant parfois ! » ronchonna Ryu en se levant et en pliant sa couverture.

« Errk ! » rajoutai-je en m'essuyant la joue, ce qui relança l'amusement d'Akashi.

« Je te signale au passage que c'est toi qui a commencé à dormir et qui m'es tombée dessus ! » se défendit Ryu.

« Ouais, mais j'étais crevée ! » rétorquai-je en me levant à mon tour.

« La prochaine fois, fais en sorte de trouver un meilleur coussin si ça te dérange tant que ça de dormir à côté de moi ! » protesta Ryu, vexé.

« T'inquiète pas j'y veillerai ! Je monterai la garde pour être plus sûre que cela ne se reproduise plus ! » lançai-je sur le même ton que lui.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce bazar !? » s'énerva le sensei.

Nous nous toisons, Akashi n'en peut plus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ce matin ?! Nous reprenons notre route. Encore deux heures de marche et nous atteindront le campement. J'ai échangé de place avec Ryu dans la formation et clôture la fin de la file. Personne ne parle, Ryu et moi ne sommes pas encore réveillés complètement. Même si je ne veux pas le reconnaître devant eux, j'ai super bien dormi. Le paysage continue de défiler sans grande différence. J'ai l'impression qu'on fait du sur place. Vous savez ce sentiment d'être proche du bout du tunnel sans jamais l'atteindre. Je me mets à songer à mon voyage, à tout ce que j'ai appris. C'est vrai qu'il s'en est passé des choses durant ces trois dernières années. Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu les gars m'interpeler.

« Hé Mya t'es dans la lune ou quoi ? » appela Ryu en faisant des signes de mains pour que je le regarde.

« Hein ? Oui ? Quoi ? » demandai-je en émergeant.

« Mais ma parole tu dors debout ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« T'occupe ! Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? » le coupai-je.

« Ryu voulait savoir où tu étais allée pendant ton voyage. » me renseigna Akashi.

« Ah ! Un peu partout mais surtout au Nord du pays. » répondis-je.

« C'est vrai que depuis qu'on est à nouveau réuni tu ne nous as pas encore raconté ton expédition avec Bee-sama ! » remarqua Ryu.

« Au début, je dois avouer qu'il était un peu difficile à comprendre vu qu'il rappe sans arrêt mais au final je m'y suis faite et je m'y suis même mise. On avait notre propre langage, c'était assez marrant parce que personne ne nous comprenait et on passait pour des barjos. » racontai-je en souriant.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Vous dû bien rigoler quand même ! » concéda Ryu.

« Ouais et tu devais avoir de ces entrainements de fou ! » ajouta Akashi.

« T'imagines même pas ! » renchéris-je.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivons enfin au campement qui est bien caché au milieu d'épais buisson. Deux ANBU viennent nous accueillir, ils sont couvert de poussières et d'égratignures, visiblement ils ont combattu il n'y a pas très longtemps. Ils nous expliquent que le village dans lequel l'enquête devait se dérouler a été détruit et qu'ils sont arrivés en retard. Ils ont dû combattre les dernières crapules présentes sur les lieux pour empêcher tout pillage. Par chance, parmi les habitants, il y avait des ninjas qui ont senti le danger approcher et ils ont pu faire évacuer la population juste à temps.  
« A l'heure qu'il est, les responsables sont déjà loin et nous devons enquêter pour récolter plus d'indices avant de se lancer à leur poursuite. » poursuivi l'ANBU au masque de chat.

Certains d'entre eux étaient blessés et n'étaient pas apte à travailler maintenant. Ils allaient avoir besoin de nous.

« Pouvez-vous nous emmener sur les lieux s'il vous plaît. » demandai-je.

J'étais inquiète, inquiète de ce que nous allions sans doute découvrir. Mon estomac se nouait peu à peu, quelque chose me disait que nous allions faire une macabre découverte.

-

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 7, il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant car il faut bien quelques chapitres pour détailler la situation et installer un début d'intrigue non ? Mya et ses compagnons se dirigent donc vers leur lieu de rendez-vous pour avoir les détails sur leur mission. Que vont-ils découvrir ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre P  
Bisous


	9. Chapitre 8

**~ Chapitre 8 : Un nouveau visage ~**

(Kuroi Namida - Nana)

« Amenez nous sur les lieux, s'il vous plait » intima Baku-sensei.

« Très bien. Par ici, je vous prie. » acquiesça l'ANBU.

Nous le suivîmes. Leur campement était relativement près du village. En effet, cinq minutes plus tard nous nous trouvions sur le site. La forêt se trouve sur une colline et le village dans la vallée. Il n'y avait pas grande destruction mais j'imagine que les bandits ne se sont pas fait prier pour piller toutes les habitations. C'est étrange, je ne vois aucune maison qui ne tienne pas encore debout alors pourquoi nous avoir dit que l'endroit avait été ravagé ? C'est louche tout ça.

« Excusez-moi mais ce village n'est pas détruit. » interpellai-je.

« C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas du bon côté. » signala l'ANBU.

Il a raison, une légère odeur de bruler flotte dans l'air. Je me précipite dans la vallée pour voir d'où peut bien venir cette puanteur que je connais par cœur maintenant pour l'avoir côtoyée toute ma vie.

« Mya ! Attend-nous ! » me crie Ryu.

Je ne l'écoute pas. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ici. Je cours dans le village en continuant à remonter la piste de cette odeur. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. J'ai l'impression de trembler intérieurement. Cette situation me rappelle un mauvais souvenir que je pensais avoir oublié…

_Flash-Back_

Non…non ce n'est pas possible… Non…tu…tu…tu n'as pas le droit…tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner toi aussi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Noir…il…il fait tout noir… J'ai mal…mal au cœur… Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?... POURQUOI ?!

« AH AH AH ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive gamine ? Tu me détestes c'est ça ? » ricane un homme.

Toi…comment… comment as-tu pu… COMMENT OSES-TU ?! Je…je… JE VAIS TE TUER !

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Non, je ne veux pas repenser à ça. Pas maintenant, cela ne sert à rien de ressasser mon passé. A présent, j'aperçois des cendres qui flottent dans l'air. Le feu est éteint mais il reste encore des braises toutes chaudes. L'ANBU avait raison, l'autre partie du village dans laquelle je trouve à présent est entièrement brûlée. C'est horrible. Je pense à tous ces gens qui ont sacrifié tant pour pouvoir avoir leur chez-eux et du jour au lendemain ils n'ont plus rien. Juste la rage… La rage d'avoir tout perdu sans savoir pourquoi. Je connais ce sentiment par cœur pour l'avoir vécu moi aussi. Je continue à avancer, les rues, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, tout se ressemble. J'entends les garçons m'appeler derrière. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour pour les rejoindre quand tout à coup je sens une nouvelle odeur qui me fige sur place. Non…non ce…n'est pas…ce n'est pas possible… Pas ici !

(Pieces - Red)

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?! » m'exclamai-je.

« Je n'en sais rien. Elle a surement senti quelque chose. » constata Akashi.

Mon ami semble perdu dans ses pensées. Nous coursâmes à la suite de Mya, le paysage changea brusquement. Les habitations tranquilles laissèrent place aux décombres en cendre. Je n'aime pas cette odeur et les cendres me piquent les yeux. Akashi a le regard dans le vague. A quoi peut-il bien penser ? Je n'ose pas lui demander, je crains sa réaction. Ce mec me sidère depuis toujours et j'avoue que plus on passe de temps ensemble, plus je suis étonné de ses aptitudes. Il est…comment expliquer ça avec les mots justes. Laissez-moi réfléchir… Hum… Si je devais décrire Akashi, je dirai que c'est mon rival. Mais il n'est pas un rival comme un autre, c'est Mon Rival avec un grand R. Quand j'ai atterri dans l'équipe, nous n'étions encore que des genins, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à me brouiller avec lui et Mya. Mais au fond, j'admirais vraiment Akashi seulement je ne voulais pas l'admettre. C'est vrai, il a toujours été un très bon ninja, bien plus doué que moi… Et puis, il est aussi très intelligent, posé et surtout je pense qu'il est vachement mature, ça se voit même si parfois il parle vraiment comme un vieux avec ses sermons. Il est très serviable aussi, bref, c'est un chic type mais ça, quand on a que 13 ans, on ne peut pas le comprendre et surtout on ne peut qu'être envieux. Je reconnais que j'étais un peu jaloux de lui. Akashi a toujours été là pour moi, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu m'intégrer dans cette équipe en morceaux. Je le défiais souvent, bien naturellement je perdais tout le temps. Oui, je suis très impulsif et entêté aussi. Toujours est-il qu'Akashi a tout fait pour m'aider puis à force de passer du temps avec lui, je commence à le connaître assez bien même s'il ne montre presque jamais ce qu'il ressens et qu'il pense toujours aux autres avant lui. Il est comme ça. Nous avons passé pas mal de temps à nous entrainer tous les deux, du coup je commence à déceler certaines réactions qui lui sont propres. Je ne prétends pas tout savoir de lui, loin de là. Non, je pense que c'est le genre de gars avec qui il faut rester super longtemps et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs années que l'on peut commencer à découvrir certaines choses à son sujet. Oui, Akashi est un gars très secret qui ne parle jamais de lui. Il est aussi devenu mon meilleur ami. Seulement, en ce moment je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense. J'aimerai tellement l'aider parce que je sens qu'au fond de lui, il y a quelque chose. Une chose terrible.

« Dis-moi Ryu… » commence-t-il sans me regarder.

« Oui ? » m'enquis-je.

« Tu… Non, rien. Rien laisse-tomber. » se ravisa-t-il.

Il est comme ça Akashi mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas que j'insiste dans ces moments-là. Un jour c'est ce que j'avais fait, il s'était fâché et très fort pour le coup, je n'ai rien compris à ce qui m'étais tombé dessus. Ce jour-là, je me suis juré de ne jamais recommencer.

« Tu me le diras un jour ? » l'incitai-je.

« Oui, un jour tu sauras tout. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Akashi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas que Mya a quelque chose de changé ? » lui fis-je remarquer.

« Maintenant que tu me le dis, oui tu as raison. Je pense que c'est pendant son entrainement. » suggéra mon ami.

« Elle est plus…comment dire…elle semble toujours sur le qui-vive mais vraiment 24h sur 24. Comme… » assurai-je en cherchant mes mots.

« Comme un animal. » compléta Akashi.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » approuvai-je.

« Elle a toujours été un peu sauvage, avec tout le monde d'ailleurs. » certifia-t-il.

« Oui, seulement là, ça s'est encore empiré ! » marmonnai-je.

« Tiens, regarde. Elle est là-bas. » me montra-t-il.

Nous nous précipitons. Elle est debout, immobile comme pétrifiée. Qu'a-t-elle découvert ?

« Mya ! » l'appelai-je.

Elle ne répond pas. Ce n'est que lorsque nous arrivons à sa hauteur que nous comprenons. Devant nous, le sol s'est changé en tapis de cendres et profondément ancrée dans la terre, une empreinte gigantesque a remplacé les habitations. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi grande ! Quel genre d'animal monstrueux peut-il en être l'auteur ? Je me retourne vers Mya, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son regard. Elle semble en colère, surprise, décontenancée, furieuse, triste… Elle ne bouge pas, ne dit rien. Puis elle regarde Akashi. Ils ont l'air de s'être compris, ils n'ont même pas besoin de mots pour communiquer mais moi oui !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je sur la défensive.

Mya s'avance, s'accroupit et ramasse un peu de terre du haut de cratère que forme cette empreinte.

« Je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec exactitude mais si c'est bien ce que je pense on va très vite avoir du pain sur la planche. » dit-elle avant de se relever et de retourner sur ses pas.

« Et en langage courant et compréhensible ça donne quoi ? » l'interrogeai-je en essayant de ne pas perdre patience.

Elle passe à ma hauteur, continue son chemin sans me répondre ni même m'adresser un seul regard. Je fais volte-face et m'apprête à la suivre pour lui demander de bien vouloir me répondre quand elle s'arrête, tourne la tête et me regarde.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir tout de suite. » murmure-t-elle avant de continuer sa route.

Je pousse un soupir d'exaspération, ça m'agace d'être toujours la dernière roue du carrosse dans cette équipe ! Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, c'est Akashi.

« Ne lui en veux pas Ryu, elle a ses raisons. » m'assura-t-il.

« Peut-être bien mais… » commençai-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas, rentrons au camp prévenir les autres. » déclara-t-il d'un ton grave que je ne connais que trop bien.

Nous emboîtons le pas.

(Diamonds - Rihanna)

Ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi…pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Une multitude de questions se pressent dans ma tête. Il faut que je réfléchisse à un plan éventuel au cas où ce que je pense pourrait se réaliser. Mais tout de même…c'est étrange. L'empreinte que j'ai découverte m'est familière et me rappelle une époque que j'aurais voulu avoir effacée de ma mémoire à tout jamais. Je n'ai pas envie que cette profonde cicatrice se réveille et recommence à me lancer. Non, il n'est pas question que la souffrance me domine de nouveau. C'est hors de question !

« Mya ! »

Je sursaute. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'Akashi et Ryu me suivaient. Je m'arrête pour les attendre.

« Tout…tout va bien ? » me demande Ryu.

« Oui…oui ne t'inquiète pas, dépêchons-nous d'aller faire notre rapport. » murmurai-je.

Une fois de retour au campement, nous exposons nos découvertes au capitaine des ANBU ainsi qu'à notre sensei qui nous écoutent avec attention. Puis ils échangent un regard et hochent la tête.

« Combien vous reste-t-il d'hommes valides ? » demande Baku-sensei.

« Nous sommes cinq et tous capables de prendre la route. » lui répond l'autre sans la moindre hésitation.

« Nos blessures ne sont que superficielles si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. » s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

« L'idée que vous puissiez devenir une gêne ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit pour tout vous dire. » certifia notre sensei.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? » questionna le capitaine.

Baku-sensei se retourne et contemple la vallée.

« Je crois que nous allons vous accompagner pour la suite de cette mission car la notre est similaire. Maître Raikage désire mettre à jour ces phénomènes étranges qui durent depuis trop longtemps et je le comprends. »

« Je comprends. » concéda l'ANBU.

« Nous allons reprendre la route ce soir. Toutefois, avant de partir j'aimerai qu'Akashi s'occupe de vos blessures. » exigea Baku-sensei.

« Très bien. Suivez-moi. » répondit le capitaine en intimant à Akashi de le suivre.

Et oui, Akashi n'est pas qu'un excellent combattant, c'est aussi un très bon ninja médical. Le plus doué à ma connaissance. C'est très rare car le plus souvent les ninjas médicaux sont à l'arrière pour soigner les blessés mais pas Akashi. En fait, je pense qu'au fond de lui il a toujours voulu en faire plus que les autres. De par son caractère déjà, c'est quelqu'un de très généreux et d'attentionné, il ne supporte pas de voir les gens souffrir et il est toujours prêt à rendre service aux plus démunis. Grâce à son chakra particulier, il est rapidement devenu apte à pratiquer la médecine. Il a donc pu devenir médecin et combattant à la fois. Il est une pièce clés lors des missions, c'est indéniable. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait tellement changé. Cela me rassure car même si je suis partie durant trois longues années, mes repères n'ont pas bougé.

Lorsque nous sommes prêts, nous repartons en suivant les traces laissées par les criminels. Ils ont pris la direction de la forêt qui se trouve derrière le village attaqué et qui surplombe les collines environnantes. Nous arrivons à remonter la piste assez facilement. Ils ont fait de tels dégâts qu'ils n'ont même pas pris la peine d'effacer leurs traces. C'est curieux, il faut quand même être assez stupide pour faire ça. Plus nous nous enfonçons dans les bois, plus tout ceci me paraît louche. Voilà, trois heures que nous sommes partis maintenant et d'après la piste que nous suivons je dirai qu'ils se dirigent vers Yokushitsu, un village bâti dans de vieilles montagnes recouvertes par d'épaisses forêts. Cette ville est assez réputée à cause de ses nombreuses sources d'eau chaude car les vieilles montagnes sont en fait de très anciens volcans qui sont endormis depuis des millénaires. Nous entamons l'ascension de la dernière colline quand à mi-chemin une forte odeur de bruler nous prend. C'est bien ce que je pensais, nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Nous nous arrêtons net une fois au sommet car le spectacle que nous avons devant nous est des plus désarmants. Tout est détruit dans un rayon d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Le village ainsi que tous les environs ont été balayé, il ne reste plus qu'un épais tapis de cendres, des ruines même une partie de la forêt a été brulée. La piste s'arrête là.

Mes compagnons sont trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit, en même temps face à un tel spectacle quelle attitude adopter ? Je sens une colère sourde gronder au plus profond de moi, je sers les poings et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Ils sont allés beaucoup trop loin, nous devons agir et tout de suite.

« Nous devons les retrouver, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ! » grondai-je.

« Ah oui et comment ? Leurs traces ne vont pas plus loin. » remarque Ryu.

Je me tourne vers Baku-sensei.

« Vous deux, descendez dans la vallée et allez voir si vous trouvez des survivants ou de quelconques indices qui pourraient nous être utiles ! » ordonne le capitaine des ANBU à deux de ses subordonnés.

« Bien monsieur ! »

Puis ils entament la descente de la pente raide. Je me rapproche et me plante devant le sensei.

« Baku-sensei… » commençai-je.

« Oui ? »

« Je crois que je peux les retrouver ! » m'exclamai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il ne dit rien et soutint mon regard.

« Seulement… » je les regarde un par un, comment vont-ils réagir ?

« Seulement ? » s'impatienta Ryu.

« Il faudra que vous me promettiez tous de ne pas réagir brusquement. » les avertis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » insista Ryu.

« Que tu te tais et que tu ne bouges pas. » lui répondit Akashi.

« Mais…. »

« Très bien, Mya si tu as une solution tu as carte blanche. » trancha Baku-sensei.

« Merci. » murmurai-je.

Je recule suffisamment pour laisser une distance de cinq bons mètres entre nous, me tourne face à la pleine lune et commence à composer des signes de main. Je me concentre, fais le vide dans ma tête. Je sens le chakra de toute la nature environnante m'envahir. Je vais leur montrer de quoi je suis capable. Ils vont voir que ces trois dernières années je n'ai pas chômé.

(She Wolf - Sia)

Elle nous dévisage tous avant de reculer. Ses yeux bleus brillent sous la pleine lune. Qu'a-t-elle l'intention de faire ? Pourquoi s'éloigne-t-elle ? Tout ceci m'intrigue. Elle se tourne vers le ciel étoilé, ferme les yeux et compose des signes de main à une vitesse fulgurante. J'ai du mal à la suivre mais je parviens à en reconnaître quelques-uns. C'est bizarre, je ne connais pas les trois-quarts de ces signes, est-ce vraiment des sceaux ninjas ? Une aura verte se met à scintiller autour d'elle. C'est comme si…non ça ne peut pas être ça. Soudain, une gigantesque colonne de lumière verte la recouvre, nous sommes aveuglés. Par réflexe, je place mes bras devant mon visage pour me protéger des bourrasques qui s'en échappent. La lumière est trop forte et je suis contraint de fermer les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvre, Mya a disparu. Une étrange créature se tient devant nous. Non, c'est un humain. Elle porte un grand masque tribal rouge qui lui couvre la totalité du visage. Une épaisse crinière de fourrure blanche forme la continuité du masque et dissimule toute sa tête. Au sommet de son crâne, au-dessus du masque, deux oreilles du même rouge et de la même matière que le masque trônent. Elle est vêtue d'une robe sombre avec une doublure blanche sur le buste. Ses pieds sont enveloppés dans de la fourrure blanche. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, les autres non plus visiblement, nous sommes tous quoi. Quelle est cette indigène ? Où est Mya ?

[Mya est comme cette image : (enlevez les parenthèses et copiez le lien) http(:/) . (/)-S3SmyL7CLxY(/)UGnUDGjaQGI(/)AAAAAAAACy8(/)hlUG2dOqgFI(/)s1600(/)dwall37_mononoke_hime_san_dach_ ]

La créature se sent observée, elle se tourne brusquement. Son geste vif nous a tous surpris, chacun d'entre nous est sur le qui-vive. Ses épaules tremblent légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

« [Rire léger] Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! »

Quoi ? L'indigène soulève son masque et le cale sur sa tête. Le visage de Mya nous apparait. Est-ce vraiment elle ? Sur son visage sont peints deux grands triangles rouges sur ses joues et un autre plus petit sur son front. Non, c'est elle.

« Arrête de te foutre de nous ! C'est quoi cette tenue ? » ironisai-je.

Elle sourit.

« Vous avez l'air tellement surpris que ça m'a amusé sur le coup. » avoua-t-elle.

« Très drôle ! Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question. » insistai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Akashi, méfiant.

« Alors comme ça tu en es une. » nous répondit la voix de Baku-sensei.

« Ça vous étonne ? » s'enquérit Mya, le sourire en coin et le sourcil gauche arqué.

« A moitié, je dois dire. » continua Baku-sensei.

« Sinon, on est là nous aussi. On ne fait pas que parti du décor. » m'impatientai-je.

« Alors ce n'était pas qu'une légende. Ces monstres existent bel et bien ! »

Je me retourne, c'est l'ANBU qui est resté avec le capitaine qui vient de parler. Malgré son masque, sa peur se sent à des kilomètres.

« Chef, je croyais que toutes ces histoires sur les indigènes de Kumo n'étaient que des mythes ! » bredouilla-t-il.

« Et bien tu en as la preuve vivante maintenant. » poursuivi le capitaine sans quitter Mya du regard.

« Mais alors tout est vrai même les horreurs qu'ils ont commises !? Dans ce cas, nous avons, devant nous, une preuve vivante du massacre de Mikazuki ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Brusquement, il sort un kunai et le lance sur Mya. Tout s'enchaine très vite, si vite que j'ai du mal à suivre. Personne n'a eu le temps de bouger. Elle dégaine un couteau avec lequel elle renvoie le kunai à son propriétaire. Le poignard métallique fuse si vite que je ne parviens pas à le suivre des yeux. En me retournant je comprends qu'elle l'a dévié de sa trajectoire mais l'a renvoyé suffisamment fort car l'arme a frôlé le visage de l'ANBU. Son masque explose, une longue et mince entaille lui barre la joue droite. Il est trop choqué pour réagir. Nous sommes tous très surpris. En voyant cela, le capitaine fait volte-face.

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais si tu ne veux pas que je t'empale ! » crache-t-il.

« Pff, j'aimerai bien voir ça ! » ricane Mya.

« Ne le provoque pas ! Et vous, calmez-vous capitaine ! » gronda Baku-sensei, prêt à intervenir.

« C'est bien beau d'être haut gradé mais si vous n'êtes même pas capable de garder votre sang froid alors vous ne méritez pas le titre de capitaine. » susurra Mya.

« Sale petite… » grinça le chef ANBU avant que notre sensei ne le retienne.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! » ordonna-t-il à mon amie.

« Décidément, vous ne changerez jamais tous ! Je crois que je vais faire comme si cet imbécile (elle désigne l'ANBU qui lui avait lancé le kunai) n'avait rien dit et on va reprendre ce pourquoi on est là. Mais avant tout, je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas une meurtrière mais une ninja de Kumo comme une autre alors si vous avez un problème quelconque avec le fait que je sois différente de vous et bien je vous attends. Cependant, vous pourriez très ne pas en ressortir vivant même si vous êtes capitaine. » l'avertit-elle, les yeux brillants de colère.

Baku-sensei lâche le chef ANBU, Mya se tourne vers la vallée et contemple le paysage détruit. Akashi s'avance et la rejoint.

« Tu penses pouvoir les retrouver ? » lui demande-t-il.

Il a gardé son expression sérieuse depuis le début et ne semble pas perturbé par la métamorphose de notre amie.

Voici le chapitre 8 ! Excusez-moi pour tout ce retard. Alors pour tous ceux qui connaissent et qui l'ont surement reconnu, oui Mya a bien la même forme que la Princesse Mononoké, héroïne du film de Miyazaki. La mission de nos jeunes ninjas prend forme petit à petit mais reste tout de même bien mystérieuse et cache encore de nombreuses surprises. La nouvelle forme de Mya inspire la crainte et la méfiance. Notre sauvageonne n'est toutefois pas au bout de ses peines. Nombreux sont les dangers qui croiseront sa route. Comment va-t-elle s'y prendre pour retrouver les criminels et quels étranges pouvoirs dissimule-t-elle encore ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! Merci à tous.


End file.
